Mask
by WieKawaii
Summary: He wears masks every time. The mask named Edogawa Conan. But this time, he was forced to wear another mask -literally- when he was facing a bank robbery that "coincidentally" happened when she was also there. Will he unravel the mask? Or will he let the mask covers him, not only his face but even his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Mask**

He wears masks every time. The mask named Edogawa Conan. But this time, he was forced to wear another mask -literally- when he was facing a bank robbery that "coincidentally" happened when she was also there. Will he unravel the mask? Or will he let the mask covers him, not only his face but even his heart?

-oOo-

 **God's Plan**

Nothing called a "Perfect Plan". No matter how perfect you planned it, there will always a cracks on them. And a detective job is to unravel those cracks. Even a coincident is part of the plan; a God's plan.

BANG!

The bullet fled from the revolver in his hand. Not even a slight of hesitancy showed from his face. Only a look of disgust, anger, and a cold eye that pierces through heart.

No one dares to even breath at the sight. Until blood staining the wall behind his target.

"Game Over" he said, while tilting his head with a smirk of amusement.

Turning his back from the unconscious bloody man over the wall, he glances at a certain girl that laying still on the floor; with a shocked, widened eyes and a faltering scream hanging on her throat.

"No... It can't be... You would never...!" comes a trembling voices from her blood-stained mouth, with a disbelieve look coloring her teary eyes.

"NO! SHINICHI...!"

 ** _flashback_**

 **\- Friday, 10.00 A.M. Kudou Residence -**

"You sure about this?" said a pretty, long-haired woman in her early thirty to her only son hesitantly.

"Well, it's risky. But we have to try this first before our planned day comes" he said with a reassuring smile while looking into the big mirror in the closet in his house.

"I'd said, why wouldn't you join us with such as good skills of yours, ma'am?" said a man wearing a black turtleneck without holding back his amuse look, inspecting a younger man from head to toe.

"Oh, I'd love to!" with an overly cheering attitude while clapping her hands –which some certain guy will consider it as flirting, though- and continues "But that will require permission from my husband, and I'm not sure he will grant it" she said while sighing.

"He won't! And neither will I" he cut her while waving his hand in the air, going straight to the door gesturing the conversation is over.

"Too bad" the turtleneck man shrugged.

"Say, you didn't look confuse or even shock seeing him at all. Have you even guessed it this far?" asked the older woman curiously.

"…"

"Well, I'd hope no less from our scarlet agent, though" she chuckled and followed her son to the living room.

In the living room, stand an elder man with big, round glasses wearing a lab-coat coming over to the guy, rushing with his belly-bottom shaking from the rush.

"Shinichi-kun! Is this really you?" said he with overly gleaming eyes.

"Keep it down, Hakase! We don't want _her_ to suspect any of this trial, do we?" he shushed him glancing to his neighbor house where a shrinking scientist were busy with her new blood sample in hand, calculating every aspect of the drug's contents with current state of her living specimen named Kudou Shinichi.

"Do we have everything prepared, Shin-chan?" she asked while coming down from the stairs.

"Yeah, it should be done by now. And don't call me that!" he sulked.

 **\- Friday, 9 A.M. Mouri Tantei Jimusho -**

A loud knock on the detective office's door wakes the middle-aged detective up with a drool on his jaw. "Who the heck?!"

"Se ya, Se ya! Wassup, oji-han?" came a loud Osaka-ben's morning greetings from the dark-skinned highschool detective, Hattori Heiji.

Sigh… "What are you doing here, you brat?" a sarcastic greetings with annoyance shot back at him.

"Where's Ku, err, Conan?" he asked ignoring the glare.

"Asking another annoying brat, huh... He's out" he said uninterested.

"Out? Where?" he asked again consistently.

"Why would I know where that brat going? Probably playing detectives with his group somewhere out there" he said again while shooing the curious Hattori away.

"Huh? Conan-kun's not here? Then, where is Ran-chan?" now asked a pony-tailed woman while scanning the room.

"Ran's up stairs" he indicates with his fore finger.

"We'll go up then" said the guy while dragging his childhood friend back to the door "Neechan will definitely know where he is" he mumbled.

"Ara, Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan!" the long, black-haired woman smiles the minutes she opened the door.

"Ran-chan!" said the pony-tailed woman, clapping their hands and smiling brightly to one another.

'woman... exaggerating as always' he thought while shaking head.

"Long time no see, Neechan! Do you know where Kuuu…oonan is?" he asked correcting the names

'Kudou is gonna kill me each time I mistake his alias. Lucky he's not around now, though'

"Conan-kun is out camping with professor and the detective boys since it's a long weekend holidays. He said he'll be back on Sunday, though" Ran explained patiently.

"Damn! I want to surprise him with our visit. Now I'm the one surprised" sighing, he feels dejected.

"Now, now, Heiji. It's your fault 'cause you didn't inform him earlier" said Kazuha.

"I'll just call him now and make him go back here" he didn't even listen.

"You can't just do that, you ahou!" she warned him.

"And why can't I?" he shot back.

"You egoistic, ungrateful ahou! You can't just order people as you wish"

"Of course I can! I'm his best buddy"

She snorts.

"Why this little…!" blood vein popped up on his forehead.

"Just you look! KUDOU will definitely come here!" he shouted out to her without even thinking.

"Huhh?! SHINICHI will?" Ran asked, confused with a slight hope crept up.

'Ooooppsss…' he froze on the spot.

 **\- Friday, 10.30 A.M. Beika City Street -**

On a nice Friday noon, three young people walking down the Beika city main street. The paving block and English-style street lamps along with the wooden street bench make it much more elegant, with Sakura tree lining up neatly on both side of the street. On the right side, a Greek's architectural style building looks very gorgeous standing between Beika Center Station and Beika Office Building. It is a top-notch shopping district filled with a high-end brands of fashion. There's also luxurious restaurants narrowing along the street that known as Beika Center Business District, offering a taste of best culinary restaurant from a traditional Japanese to list of world-renown culinary. In the end of the street, stand a long, red-bricked building known as Tokyo Station, packed with flow of peoples roaring around it.

"Woah, Tokyoite sure got great fashion taste. I have never seen that one around Osaka" Kazuha chirped cheerfully while pointing towards one of mannequin displayed inside a glass shop.

"Do you want to see it up close?" asked Ran

"I'm afraid my pocket money couldn't afford that one" she replied sadly

"Heh, even if you can afford it, it wouldn't look good on you" he snarled

"What? How could you say so when you haven't even seen me wearing it?" she became furious at his comment

"No need. I can just imagine how strange you will look on that. And besides, its not quite my taste, too" he deadpanned her

"What is it going to do with your weird taste, anyway?" she humphed

"Now, now, stop it you two" Ran beginning to sweat drop at their bickering

"Ran-chan, do you think Kudou-kun will be happy seeing you in that outfit?" Kazuha suddenly became curious

"Huh? Shinichi?" she looks like thinking quite hard before answering "Nah, Shinichi will make the same comment as Hattori-kun, I bet" she waved her hand

"Then, why don't we try it. You can mail him your photo afterwards and ask his opinion" said Kazuha enthusiastically

"Huh? But, I…" she trailed off but too late because Kazuha already drag her towards the shop

"Really, Zuha?" said Heiji while rolling his eyes

'Man, what do I got myself into? After blabbing about Kudou coming over, is this how am I gonna repay my mistake?' he sighed and tailed the girls into the shop while remembering his previous blurting out Kudou's name

 _flashback_

"Erm, I mean…" god, help me!

"I did ask him earlier, since we're best buddy… but…" what to do now, genius?

"What I mean is… that… Kudou will be glad to come, but apparently he couldn't. Well, something about his case and all…" he nervously blabbing to Ran

Big sigh from Ran, with downcast eyes…

'This isn't good. Kudou will kill me for sure'

"You owe Ran apologies now, Heiji!" Kazuha whispered to him

"Yeah, I'll do anything to lighten up Neechan's mood" he sighed

And, this is where he stuck. Shopping with two girls that regards him as a shopping-bag porter, their exclusive photographer, and of course, a living cash bag for their upcoming lunch along with dessert.

'I gotta make sure not to blurt out Kudou's real name, EVER again'

 **\- Friday, 11.00 A.M. Bank of Tokyo, Beika City -**

Ping!

New mail.

 **From: mouri_ran .jp**

 **Subject: Shopping**

 **Text:**

 **How do you think?**

 **\- Picture attached –**

 **Ran**

He chuckled. And begin typing.

The queue starts to flow again, he steps forward.

A blush creeps on his cheeks. Fortunately, he wears glasses and a scarf. Safe.

Mail sent.

 **\- Friday, 11.05 A.M. Beika Shopping District -**

Ping!

New mail.

 **From: shinichi910 .jp**

 **Subject: Re:Shopping**

 **Text:**

 **Where do you wanna go wearing that?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cute, though**

 **Shinichi**

"Kyaaaaa!" came Kazuha's squealing

"Ka… Kazuha-chan..! Mou!" protested a blushing Ran covering her ears

"He said cute! CUTE!" she said in euphoria

"WHAT?" screamed the dark-skinned teen looping his eyes on screen "Kudou said those?!"

"Well, I can't believe its Shinichi who said it myself, I mean wrote it" Ran stuttered

"Heeee… He has become much more open this day, huh?" he smugly said while touching his chin, thinking 'what was the cause? The confession back in London?'

"Geez! Learn something from Kudou-kun, will ya, Heiji?" Kazuha glared at him

"I'm not a sweet-talker, you ahou!" he defended himself

"Neither did Shinichi" she feels the need to defend her boyfr… erm, childhood friend

"I mean… It's kinda hard to do the thing you didn't used to out of place" he is sweating

"Shinichi managed somehow. Go ask him how to" she elbowed him in the stomach while winking teasingly

'Ha...ha...ha... Should I shrink too? So that I could muster up my courage'

 **\- Friday, 11.20 A.M. Bank of Tokyo, Beika City -**

He is constantly checking his phone by now.

'How come she hasn't reply yet? Did I do something wrong? Is it too out of character for me? Or… did I gross her out?' siiiiigghh…

'Woman. Especially her. One thing I would never come to understand completely. And you told me to crack your heart? Geez!'

"What are you sulking yourselves at?" asked Kudou Yukiko to the pale looking guy who stands beside her

A bit startled, he profusely shrugs "Nothing" he turned his head

"It's our turn now. Get moving" she remind him

"Yeah, yeah" he shrugged it off

They make a transaction with the teller. With some form filling and a bit of sign here and there, they finally got the envelope in their pocket. Just then, his phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he looked a bit tensed before finally answering it while walking to a corner of the big aula where less people gathered around. He made sure to tell his companion to go ahead to the parking lot by hand gesture.

"He... Hello?" he said, a bit awkward

"Shinichi? Are you free now?" asked the girl

"If not, I wouldn't answer your call" he tried to calm himself down

"That's good, then" he could imagine her smiling

"So? What's up?" not working, though. His heart beat refuses to calm down

"Umm... about the dress…" she said uncertainly "Do you really think its cute on me?"

He could feel his heart leaps from its place "Ye… Yeah… Maybe…?"

"Is… Is that so?" she said with a slightly trembling voice

"… Ran?"

"Ye, yeah?"

Clearing his throat, "You do know how hard it is for me to say those… well, wrote those, don't you?" he asked

"Yeah, I know" now she is chuckling "I know you never lie about your feelings, Shinichi" her smile is as bright as sun light now, if only he can see it

"Well, it's true" he knew that if he's the one to say those things, she won't make it light

-Silence-

"So? You bought that?" he tried to lighten his blush, to no avail…

"Like I could afford it. It's five digits! only for a dress" she said in unbelievable tone

"Then why go for the trouble as to trying?" he shakes his head

"Well... Kazuha-chan drag me into the shop and shove it to me, I can't just say no. Besides…" she trails off

"Besides?"

"Besides, I want to know your opinion" she finished with a blush

'Geez! You wanna make my heart numb, are you?' he scratches his head

"My opinion wouldn't matter" he really is trying to sounds calm

"Well, sorry. It matters a lot for me, though!" she successfully makes his heart flattered

'What kind of magic are you using? Only by some words, now look at what happens to me'

"I… I see…" he can only mutter that words

-Silence-

"Well…" he stuttered

"Well?"

Feeling like a complete fool, why not dive into the water now, eh?

"You know, you mean a lot to me as well" he barely loses his composure by now, with furiously blushing cheeks to boast

"Shinichi…"

-More silence-

'Ugh, this is killing me'

"Now that you know, I gotta go. Call you later? If you don't mind, though" he doesn't even know what he's saying anymore

"O… Okay" she nodded

"Kay, bye" he nodded

"Oh, Shinichi!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… And, call me later?"

"Yeah. I will"

With that, he heaves a big sigh. But soon a smile crept into his face 'Not bad, me!'

He just began to walk out of the aula to the door, when his eyes bump into a familiar couple.

His heart skipped.

'What are they doing here?' he thought in a shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lose Control**

Usually, he is a bright person. A little bit aloof sometimes, but still held intelligence and strong faith in justice. He wouldn't shed a single sweat when facing murderers, terrorist, or even VIP's from another country. He will smooth his way out somehow; of course while his brain works to seek for the best solutions. Never in his life he lost himself because he always knows what he wants, how to get to it, and manage to get the result as good as he planned it to be.

Except in front of her.

Suddenly he froze. His brain starts to not working, his tongue starts to betray his mind, and he will lose his calm composure. He would never win against her. That's for sure. And he knows exactly why.

That is what happening right now.

Really, when facing this certain girl, he'll just stood there like a fool, trying to collect his scattered heart in the floor when they bumped into each other earlier.

All he wants to do now is just hug her tight into his embrace.

To feel her.

To let her feel him.

How much he wants it. How many dreams he saw about this time, when he finally able to do what he really wants to. Not as Edogawa Conan, but as Kudou Shinichi.

Unfortunately, it will have to wait. A little bit more.

Because now, he is not Edogawa Conan nor Kudou Shinichi.

He is just a complete stranger to her. He supposed to be.

Such coincidence, he doesn't even know whether it's a bliss or a torture.

 **\- Friday, 11.30 A.M. Bank of Tokyo, Beika City -**

"Say, Heiji. Why are we going here? I'm hungry already, you know" Kazuha pouted

"That's precisely why we are here, ahou. My current cash won't be enough to satisfy your hunger, that is why I had to withdraw some first" he explained nonchalantly

"Serves you right" she smiled cheerfully while he deadpanned her

They step into the said bank still in bickering mode, wasn't aware of some certain guy standing by the wall, was about to hung up his phone, when his eyes follow the bickering couples while they pass each other, in a shock.

Meanwhile, Ran is standing in front of the door, still holding to her phone with blush and smiles mixed together in her face. Then, she flipped her phone down and trying to put it into her hand bag while walking through the automatic sliding glass door, when she bumps into someone unceremoniously, making her flop in her butt.

"Ouch…!" she cried out in pain

"I'm sorry!" the guy apologized while reaching her right arm

"It's okay. I'm at fault, too" she said while trying to stand on her foot again

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't look… ing…" he didn't manage to complete his words, when he stares to the girl's face with disbelieve looks

"I'm fine, really. Thank you" she said while smiling apologetically

"…" he left his jaw hanging, while his hand still on her right arm, completely awestruck

"Erm… Something the matter?" she tilted her head in confusion

He finally snapped it "Huh? No… Nothing" he looked at his own shoes, as if something really interesting got stuck on that

"…"

"Well… Could you… let go of my hand?" she said after a long pause

"Huh? Oh… right… I should" he released his grip, hesitant to do so

She bowed once to him, and starting to look around for her friends, when suddenly a loud voice of "BANG" heard all over the place, continuing with loud exploding sounds, making the wall behind the big reception desk to collapse.

"Kyaaaa!" she instinctively got down on her knees.

"RAN!" while he instinctively run off to her, and grabs her arm to the side of the building, taking shelter behind a pillar near the desk.

Then the second and third explosion heard, making the glass lamp on the ceiling fell down the floor, shattering the glass around.

Blood starts flowing out on the floor right under the spot where the glass lamp fell.

Peoples starts to panic and scatter about everywhere, running for their life's.

One shouting, one screaming in pain, one standing in shock, one crying for help, and one laying still on the floor, surrounded by blood.

A terrible sight.

Still, his eyes scanning all around, penetrating through the dirt and smokes, looking for faces he might have known.

He made a loud curse when his eyes caught a dark-skinned guy on the floor, bleeding. Underneath him, a girl seems laying unconscious.

'Shit! Today of all the times' he gritted his teeth.

'Wait, today?' a glimpse of light catches in his deep, hazel eyes.

A small smile made its way to his grief face.

 **\- Friday, 11.55 A.M. Kudou Residence -**

A man wearing black turtleneck is standing behind a glass window in the second floor of the mansion, holding his cellphone on one ear and placing the earphone on another, "Understood" then he hung up.

He strode down the stairs going straight to library, where his laptop lay along with scattering paperwork and some photographs.

He flops the screen open, then begin to copying what was inside a portable disk and sending it to him.

 **\- Friday, 12.00 A.M. Bank of Tokyo, Beika City -**

He hung up his call, and begin to type something while checking the girl besides him.

She is still shocked of what had happened, but she seems to be alright, unless she said otherwise.

"Hattori-kun… Kazuha-chan…" she murmured her friend's names, and begin to rise from her spot in order to makes sure they are alright.

But then, a strong arm holding her back to squat on the floor.

"Ssshh… Don't worry! They will be alright" he whispers to her while his finger typing a fast instruction over his phone display.

She looks at him, wondering why the guy besides her feel so familiar, so close to her, even though she doesn't recognize his appearance. She could feel something about him, something that a logical mind couldn't explain.

 **\- Friday, 12.15 A.M. Kudou Residence -**

Mail Sent.

"Now, here we go" he clenched his hands and take a quick deep breath while rolling his black sleeves until it reaches his elbow.

He makes a couple of phone conversation and ended it with quick instruction, while keeping a tight eye on the object that shone through his laptop's display.

Then, he turns the other computer on, and he logged in into an official site of investigation bureau and begin to traces the faces he will get from capturing the scene on his laptop's.

"This will gonna take a while. Hang in there, detective" he murmured to himself.

 **\- Friday, 12.15 A.M. Bank of Tokyo, Beika City -**

The dust had finally become clearer, she could hear some of other people shouting from the inside, instructing their comrades while the other yelling at every one; to hold still and gathered in closer circle.

Holding his cellphone, he smiles and nods, rather to himself.

Taking off his dark-glasses, he turned to her

"Listen, Ran. I need you to do something for me" he looks at her with a serious expression. By now, she could see the glint in his eyes.

'This familiar feeling' she looks at his eyes intensely

'Those eyes… It could only come from one person. But, could he really be…?'

He is whispering his plan to her, and checking whether she understand what she should do from now, by grasping her shoulder with both of his hand, "Understand?"

She nods, looking back at him with a firm eye.

"Be careful, okay? Don't do anything rash, you hear me?" a looks of concern filled his eyes

"I will. And… I trust you..." she shows an un-doubtful trust in her eyes.

For a split second, the thoughts creeps into his mind, but he ignores it saying it's not the time nor place to think about it.

"Here, use this" he showed her a small button-like transmitter, and place it inside her collar

"You have to stick it in that guy's. Then, I'll be able to hear and traces them. And this…" he handed her his own cellphone, and she took it knowing what she should do with it.

"The last one is this..." he hands her a familiar dark-glasses "It sync to the one I'm wearing. We'll be able to communicate without arousing their suspicions" he said while putting it in her face.

The distance between her face and his is only a millimeter now.

She froze when she feels a gentle palm touches her cheeks. She lifts her eyes, only to find his soft gaze direct towards her "Please, be safe… Ran…"

All of her doubts suddenly vanish into thin air.

She knew it's him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Masks – Double Agent**

Brilliant.

Every moves, every deduction, every plans. It describes everything about him.

Complicated.

One words that would describe all the plans he had done in order to pursuit victory.

One words that describe his feeling towards the person he cares deeply, and those he hates deeply.

Perfect.

He was made to do what he should.

He was made to be with who he always wants it to be. Even if he is not, still he is the one that others consider as "Perfect"

 **\- Friday, 01.20 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Basement -**

A sounds of motorcycle's tires screeching loudly in the basement, making a crescent shaped white line on top of cold cement flooring. Then the biker positioned it on the center of the narrow road, blocking all the car that would likely pass it to reach exit gate. He wears long black coat with black turtleneck in the inside. Removing the helmet, his face could be seen clearly, as someone who currently works for FBI, while his other ex-coworker used to call him by a codename of "Rye".

Not too far from him, came a blonde short-haired woman wearing shocking pink coat that match with her lipstick's color. She seems to be in a rush she nearly bumps into a man that comes out from a black SUV, covering his face with a black helmet and wears a full body press pants and black leather jacket, he hurriedly strode up to the emergency stairs that will led his way to the bombing scene inside Bank of Tokyo's main lobby.

Of course, said man in helmet's oddly behavior wouldn't pass the scrutinizing gaze of him. With a swift movement, he takes out a hand gun from his jacket's inner pocket that connected to a silencer, while aiming the man's leg.

A 35 mm bullet comes smoothly from his Barretta, slicing up the air until it landed on the man's left leg, causing him to groans and fall to the other side of the stair.

He then walks towards the now limp man, with a hand-cuffs ready in his arm, and gesturing the blonde woman to look out for the SUV's key inside that man's jacket.

"Bingo" he said when he got a radio transmitter, a revolver, and a cellphone from the helmet's man body search.

"We gotta move him to our car first, and proceed the next step. I got everything ready in my car. We don't have enough time to interrogate him now" said the blonde woman to her partner.

"Let's do it all together then" he said and drag the now hand-cuffed man to a silver jaguar that awaits them in the back of the basement building.

 **\- Friday, 1.20 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Lobby -**

"Hurry up! Don't try to do anything funny anymore, you hear me?" one of a bank robber yelled to a dark-skinned teenager, who's struggling just to be able to get up.

"Can't you see that he's wounded?" bark a teenage girl that's crouching down beside him.

"Just drag him. If not, I will make his wounds worse than that" he is pointing his riffle towards the teen's forehead

"Cut it out, Zuha. I'm fine" he said to calm the girl down

"But, Heiji!" she wants to complain, but soon he got cut by him saying "No buts. Just lend me a hand" he insists, scared that those robbers would harm her more than they already did to him.

Soon, they join the rest of the people –another hostage, to be exact- in the circle near the big reception desk. All hands tied up by a rope in the back of their body, that forcing them to squat, sit, or just lie down in the cold ceramic floor.

There were few people that's been injured, whether just a minor injury like a scratch or got cut by a sharp object, or those who were injured badly. For example, the elder man wearing a suit that seems to have a severe leg injury, seeing by how many bloods seeping from his torn leg. Or a woman lying down in the floor, with blood all over her body which comes from her head and neck. Heiji himself not too certain whether she is still breathing or it has stopped completely. Not too far, he can see a lower part of men's body wearing a light blue jean, while his other body part was covered in blood and can hardly be seen since its been covered by a fallen giant glass lamp. And one certain men that wears uniform that seems like a security's, been sat up like a broken puppet over a large white pillar in his back, which had a splattered blood stain a few inch up from his position. He certainly died because of a gunshot to his forehead.

'Damn! Those people! They didn't hesitate to kill' he cursed while lowering his gaze to a bunch of people, tied down together, presumably about 30 people at least.

'How can I set them free?' he thinks hard, knowing that police of special bombing units and a SWAT team would likely already gathered outside, by the noise and siren coming from patrol cars soaring around outside the now blocked building.

One of the robber is talking to a handy-talkie, instructing his comrades to begin the mission of screwing out the security system of the bank's save room. They got no free time since the police force is gathered out and trying to get to communicate with them via loud speaker.

There seems to be a problem occurring on the other side of the hand-talkie. He can barely hear the conversation between who seems to be the leader (as he is instructing every of his comrades, and they obligingly do it while giving him report about the whole situation) with the one over the hand-talkie.

"What do you mean by you can't?!" the leader yelled in a clearly irritated voice by his half-assed explanation

"I don't know! I cracked into the system. It should be under my control by now. But something's strange. It refuses my command" he stuttered

"You are the one who confident enough to be able to crack into their security system. And why won't you do as you said you will?" he asked him in puzzle

"They didn't change the system, I cracked it. I bet they added another wall" he said in panic

"Then use your brain and get over it already! We hire you to do just that!" he explodes now

"I'm trying, you know! Just give me more time"

"You better hurry! Time is what we don't have right now!" he ended the conversation, cursing aloud

'Heh! Serves you right!' Heiji snorted

Kazuha led him to sit down on the right side while she positioned herself by his left, her arms still clinging tightly on to his. He would be glad –and embarrassed- if they weren't in such situation, though.

'Better get to think of something, a plan; Than to think how close they are to each other right now' He sighs in frustration.

Just then, he catches a glimpse of a men in his right, wearing an eye-catching clothes. Guessing, he is at the same age as him –probably older- seeing how calm and composed his attitude in this situation is. But unlike Heiji, he has a normal white-skin, even a bit paler than any other person he'd met. His wavy light-brown hair being cut in a way that prevents others to look clearly into his hazel eyes. The end of his hair hanging in the back of his neck, covering both his ears in a wavy curl. It looks like a perfect style to hide his square jaw.

One thing that pokes Heiji's interest –beside his clothes' color- is that glasses of him. He was sure he had seen the same style of that glasses somewhere. And other things that added up to catches his attention is the way he talks when he finally opens up his mouth to make a conversation with him

"You okay?" a short sentence, but could make Heiji fond of him in an instant

"Yeah, just a bit scratches. And perhaps a bruise will show itself later" he replied with irks

"Good, then" he looks relieved somehow. But why? He is just a stranger to him, no?

"Talk about yourself. There's blood on the tip of your mouth, you know?" he informs him

"Oh, this. I screwed up somehow" he glances to one of the robber that hold a riffle in his hand, the tallest between them all, with the creepiest green mask with a "Tsk"

"Heh. Take me to your boat, then" he smirks

"You'll be a big help" his eyes glints, while his smirks change to a broad smile

"Huh?" said Heiji in puzzled tone.


	4. Chapter 4

They are nemesis of justice. That is what they describe themselves as.

 **\- Friday, 12.30 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Lobby -**

Now that everyone had their task, it's time to escalate the plan. One more recruit is inside the circle. 'How can I get to be closer to him without arising their suspicions?' he is stroking his chin in a thinking position, being like that until an idea pops up in his head.

'Heh. This will do' he smirks confidently.

He then sneaks around the big hall, trying to get into the main lobby's glass door –that had already shattered in a piece of glass all over the floor- and trying to enter the fallen bricks that blocks the way to the main lobby.

Looking around, he couldn't find any way to sneaks, one would have to dig a pretty big hole of that bricks to be able to go out.

'Well then, might as well turns around the bush' he thinks and quickly drag his foot to another direction –the one that will lead him to the emergency exit- which he hopes didn't fall down because of the explosion.

Fortunately, it didn't. Well, even if it hadn't been blocked, he still has to find the key to open the door, or he just has to lock pick it real quick. 'Thanks to mom, preparing me with this Doraemon-like pocket… It even has a dagger?' he looks amused.

'Ran should be in the main control room by now, better check her while doing this' he then switches a small black button on the left side of his glasses.

What seems like a screen pops out on his left side of the glasses. Inside, it shows what looks like a big screen with smaller screen surrounding it.

'Good, she is already in front of the main computer in the control room' he thinks while picking a thin iron and pluck it onto keyhole.

As the screen swirls, he could glance a few body were down, presumably the engineer's. They were either been shot, or just unconscious, it's dark he couldn't tell.

Then, Ran try to activate a cellphone on her hand by plugging it into the USB port over the main computer. The screen on the phone switched on, but she need a 4-digit passcode or his finger print to be able to open the phone.

'Damn! I forgot to tell her the passcode' he scratches his hair, while thinking how to communicate with her

'I obviously can't use Conan's phone to call her. She will find it weird if I do that' he scratches really hard now, when suddenly the screen shows Ran who were typing 0405, then 4869 into his phone, and finally it opened.

'Huh? She knew?' his eyes widened, and a sudden realization hit him

'If she could guess that passcode, then she must have known whom it belongs to' he strands between astonishment and alert by her action

But soon a proud smile crept into his face 'Just what I would expect from my girl, ahem, girlfriend-to-be' blushing, he tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

His hands stopped when a sound of 'click' heard, then he opens the door and placed the same transmitter he had handed to Ran awhile ago, on the lower part of the back door, while thinking 'This should do' and closed the door to its previous position.

'Now, into the next step'

He sneakily goes to one of the door and opens it -a janitor room to be exact- happy he could find something that will support his disguise, he then quickly grabs one of the apron and boots stored in the rack, he chooses an orange one rather than a dark-blue one.

'This suits me really well, eh?' he then squats on the floor, trying to focus on what is showing on the screen.

It's Ran trying to open the attached file on his mail. When the file has been opened, then she run the program down from the main computer. It shows a new task bar, and she clicked yes. Then the program load itself onto the main computer while showing percentage of the progress.

'Good. This will take a while, though'

When the progress shows 80%, the screen suddenly swirls at the door, then back at the computer, then back at the door again.

'Something's going on' he guessed.

And he guessed it right. He could hear voices from behind the door after he swirls the same black-button to the right.

'Damn! They are coming! Ran…' he thinks of their situation

'There's no other way, I have to distract their attention' he opens up the door.

He storms out from the janitor's room towards one of the robber that is standing-by near the main hall. Holding his mop, he looks like he is trying to attack him while shouting really loud.

As predicted, the robber got surprised and tried to shoot him with his riffle, but he deliberately fell down the floor before the bullet hits him. It hits the mop he's holding, though 'Phew… Close call' he sighs.

"You rat!" the riffle-holding robber screams while pointing his weapon to Shinichi's now buried head in the floor.

"I'm sorry! I give up!" he said winching to him, trying to stand by his foot while he raises both of his hands in the air, one still holding a mop.

The robber takes the mop with right arm and punches Shinichi exactly in his cheek with his left one, making him winches in a pain.

Staggering, 'That hurts!' but he holds his anger and do something productive rather than attacks him back.

"What's the matter?" came a high-pitched voice over his hand-talkie, looks like he is running from the shaky voice he produce

"I've just found another rat" he explained

"A dangerous one?" a very hoarse voice asked

"Nah. It's just a mop-holding rat" he snorted while tossing the mop

"Then you don't have to shoot, you dummy!" another voices with a strange Japanese accent shouted at him

"Well, can't help it! He surprised me" he defended himself

"Geez!"

"Take the rat here. And Fei, switch with Goroshi and take the entrance" command another voice, a deeper one

"Mmmkay" said the one called Fei, with his weird accent when speaking Japanese

"Roger!" he said while dragging Shinichi, putting his riffle behind Shinichi's back "Move, you rat!"

"Yuuya, you got 30 minutes to go. Move" he instructed again

"Alright, alright" comes another voice

Then they walk to the main lobby direction, where a bunch of tied up people gathered together making them looks like a play group's children on their kindergarten, except this is no time for playing cheerfully.

The robber tied Shinichi up in his back, the same way as he did to other people, but this time he made sure he tied it tightly, then he kicks him to the ground.

'Geez! This barbarian robber. I bet he only has muscles, with no brain' Shinichi shot a glare at him, but he doesn't care.

 **\- Friday, 01.00 P.M. Kudou Mansion -**

To proof Shinichi's theory, someone over the Kudou mansion got the robber's face captured in his laptop, his fingerprint, and the fact that he is a left-hand man. He begins scanning the face and fingerprint in the investigation bureau's site.

It only took him 5 minutes to identify the said person.

 _Name: Gorou Hitoshi_

 _Height: 182 cm_

 _Weight: 78 kg_

 _Date of Birth: November 13th ,19xx_

 _Nationalization: Japanese_

 _History:_

 _Former new-recruit member of Japan Marine Special Defense Force –JMSDF-_

 _Force-discharged for being an alcohol and drugs addict._

 _After the death of his mother, being sentenced for 26 years in jail; rape cases and murder cases, robbery, 7 cases in total._

 _After 1 year being prisoned in South East Asia, he successfully fled away in the middle of transferring to Japan._

 _2012 Joined and active as bank robber named "Nemesis" operated in South East Asia since 2010._

 _Last seen in Japan, winter 2015._

 ** _ICPO wanted_**

He investigates another member of Nemesis and found 7 peoples in total, tagged with same ICPO wanted as an active member of said bank robber.

One seems to be the leader was also a former member of JSDF (Japan Special Defense Force), with a higher rank, but same problem.

Another 5 is a foreigner: 2 Indonesian –one being a former of Indonesian's National Guard and another one is a bomb maker that's still active as a terrorist member of Poso- another 1 from Philippines, and 2 Vietnamese.

'No wonder, they've got a bomb maker and a professionals' he murmured but then prepare to send the data to one of his partner, along with a text "Inform this to Japan's Police Force. I'll go by myself now, need to clear things out. Stand by but keep it low"

Then, another mail came in

 **From: yuk910 .jp**

 **Subject: -**

 **Text:**

 **Preparation complete.**

 **Parked my car a few blocks from BoT.**

 **Meet you in basement**

 **KY**

He types "I'll be right there in 20 minutes" and send it back.

Then, he logged out, shut both computer, and proceed to guest room –where he stays currently- to withdraw a revolver, silencer, and bullet proof vest, just to be safe.

He stops in front of a mirror, took out his glasses, and carefully skinning his face bit by bit, until it torn off completely, exposing another face inside the mask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Intuition**

For him,

She is like a light in the dark, shining him a way to come home.

To come back to her, a place he would call a "Home".

Her existence is like a double-eyed knife; one side being his greatest strength, and the other side being his greatest weakness.

It's not her fault, because he chooses to be that way for him and her.

And he could do nothing to change it, neither he wants to change it.

Sending her in a dangerous mission like this makes him restless. He wouldn't be able to bear it should something bad happen to her. Of course he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her -he would give his all to protect her, even his own life- he will always be there for her.

And that's precisely what she will do for him, too.

 **\- Friday, 12.50 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Control Room -**

She only has two choices right now: get to hide somewhere and snuck out when the situation's clear; or make a surprise attack for the upcoming enemy; both have a 50% chance of winning and losing. The data transferring hadn't been complete, that is why she would risk her own safety so that she could complete the task given by _him_. After all, if she failed this, most likely his other plans will be ruined too, and that is something she wouldn't want to happen.

As she braces herself –she decided to take second option: to attack them first- and wait behind the closed door, suddenly she could hear a loud gunshot from afar, along with the voices from the other side of the door that's been subsided. She looks at her left glasses, the scene was rustling pretty intense, she wonders what is this screen about?

She hasn't been paying attention to the scene on her glasses since she is busy transferring the data. But now, she is aware of what the other glasses-user is doing, probably it's vice-versa.

'He is making a chance for me to snuck out' a thought suddenly appears on her head, knowing exactly who this other person is, and what he is capable of, from over 10 years' experience of being together with him.

She strode back to the main computer, glad that the transferring progress already over. She then double-clicked the data and it start running by itself.

'Done!' she hurriedly plucks the cable out and left the room after checking the situation outside. She hides in the the blind spot across the door, waiting for the situation to be clear before continuing.

'What now?' she muses over her next step.

'Think Ran, think! What will Shinichi do in this kind of situation?' she unconsciously presses the phone on both of her hands. It hasn't been locked from the previous data transferring, but the screen is now showing his mail inbox.

There, she sees her own emails that has been sent to him not too long ago –with picture attached- two row below the newest mail. It's enough to make her smiles and cries altogether.

She takes a deep breath, allowing the air to cool down her head, and her fast-beating heart.

'Shinichi will likely inform the police or his reliable partner –looking at the contents of other two mails- about what is happening and made a precautionary measure with their aides' she then decided to wait there until the robber comes out from the control room, and stick the transmitter onto him, like Shinichi had told her to.

She waits in silence while keeping the track of the scene in her left-side glasses, informing her about what he is doing.

'It's true when he said this will make us able to communicate without being suspicious' she chuckled when she sees Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha sit beside Shinichi, a bit wounded but alive and healthy.

Then suddenly an idea pops out into her head. She became furiously blushing when she is about to do it. But her strong will and emotion-filled heart defeat her shyness.

Sliding up his phone, she begins to type it. She stares at the words in silence, hoping it would reach him, along with her warmth.

 **"** **Shinichi, daisuki"** (Shinichi, I like you a lot)

 **\- Friday, 01.30 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Lobby -**

"GAH…!" he choked himself when looking at the scene on his left glasses.

He buried his head on his chest, not wanting anyone to be able to see his bright red cheeks and silly smiles lurking on his lips.

'Really… Ran… Now of all the times?' he murmured in unbelievable tone

Doing that, he instead draws attention on himself. An unintended one in an unsuitable time.

Especially from a certain detective that sits beside him. Great.

"Dude, you okay?" Heiji asked uncertainly

"Mmm-hhmm" he murmured making Heiji more confuse

'What do you expect me to answer?' a groan escaped his mouth

'That I've just got a love-confession? At such time and place? Nah, I am not kidding you' he heaves his whole-life's sigh

'Okay. Calm down, me! Inhale… Exhale... Inhale... Come on, breath…' he makes a self-suggestion

'Geez! Stop beating so fast, damn heart!' now he is swinging his head left to right, vice versa, rapidly

'But oh well, that would be a trouble if it stopped beating at all. I mean, who wouldn't be?' he shrugged his shoulder up

'Geez. This girl is unbelievable. Good thing she isn't able to look at my face now, though' he looked around suspiciously, hoping he would see the girls face popping out of nowhere

'Ugh! I want to run to her this instant' he swung his body forward and backward, restlessly, then stop abruptly

'No, no! Plan… I need to focus to the plan' he straightened his back with determined look

'… What was it again?' tilted his head in confusion now

'…' He just blanked. Doesn't matter how hard he tried to focus, his mind is back imagining a certain girl's face.

'Siiiigghhh…' now he looks like a withered plant

'She better prepare herself for the consequences… of making me unable to think straight!'

While Shinichi is busy musing with his self-monologue, Heiji hasn't stopped observing him. He finds it funny anytime this brown haired guy's expression change, for the cause he didn't know. 'This guy's really interesting' this is a first time for Heiji to be drawn by someone whom he barely knows. He decided to know him better by asking directly.

"Hey, we haven't really introduced ourselves, have we?" he tried to pull him out from his own world "I am Hattori Heiji, by the way. This girl's Toyama Kazuha, my childhood friend" he said while glancing to the girl beside him. The girl only nodded her head in response.

But he still hasn't recovered from self-muttering that makes him answered automatically "Yeah, I know" He needs 2 seconds to realized what he had said. He wanted to correct himself, but looking at Heiji's eyes, he decided to say the truth to him. After all, this will save him from another half-assed back-up stories, and definitely won't waste another precious time away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver Bullet**

No one doubts him, for what he is.

A silver bullet that pierces through the enemies' heart in one shot.

It only took him one shot, to end the game.

But what lies behind those one shot, that is what no one knows for sure.

 **\- Friday, 02.00 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Lobby -**

Heiji's jaw left opened all the time while he listened to Shinichi's quite whispers. Shinichi would stop in the middle of his explanation just to check the situation, and act as if nothing has been occurring at all when he spotted one of the robber takes a glances at them. He makes sure that no one other than his friends could hear what he is talking, considering it is a top secret information he would be giving them, and the fact that it would ruin his plan once the robbers find out.

"Don't just give me that look. Say something, will ya, Hattori?" he whispered to him, could no longer wait as he realized something is going on in the control room 'She is on it. Be careful, Ran!' he unconsciously gulped when he look at the shifting scene on his glasses

"I… Well, I just… Are you really…?" he stuttered, his eyes getting bigger as he digests the information Shinichi had told him earlier

"Yes, I am. And yes, I will" he answered Heiji's uncompleted question with determination.

He looks at the robbers, there seems to be a movement over the things that is happening inside his left-glasses. Then the riffle-holding robber run to the other side of the hall.

'Shit! That barbarian bastard of all people!' Shinichi gritted his teeth when he feels the uncomfortable twist inside his stomach 'Ran…' he murmured her name in worries.

"There's no time, Hattori. I'll be leaving that matters to you, okay?" he continued without hearing his answer to the girl beside Heiji

"And Kazuha-san, I am sorry I had to drag you into this, but please watch his back as he is doing this" he gives her a nod

"Erm… O, okay. I will" she said quiet in a shock, haven't thought he will be counting on her, too

"Good. Now, listen carefully" he takes a deep breath, and makes a countdown, trying to makes his fast-beating heart to calm a bit while he is whispering another thing to those twos.

 **\- Friday, 02.20 P.M. Beika City Street -**

A man wearing a black coat and a black hat walked behind the crowded line of police car, his glimmering silver, long hair seems to contradict everything he wears: black. As he tilted his head scrutinizing a building in search for something -or rather, someone- only to no avail, he gritted his teeth. He then stopped right in front of a black Porsche 356 A. He slammed the door open and seated himself in the front, before starting to lit up his cigarette.

"I'm getting enough of her and her secrets" he puffed the smokes out of his mouth, making it circling inside the car

"What should we do, Aniki?" said another man wearing same black clothes and black glasses to the other person he acknowledges as his own brother

"Let her be. She is the one who started this. She has to clean up herself" he said with a cold eyes piercing through the broken bricks of the building

"But, Anokata said…" the rectangular-jaw man stuttered, trying to convince his brother to do otherwise

"I know her. She WILL NOT fail her mission" he put his cigarette in the already filled up ashtray, his finger twitching by what he had said in agony

"Then we just have to watch her" the other nodded to him before starting the engine

"Che… She thinks she can do whatever she likes" the smiles on his face begin to twist like what seems an evil deed that is playing on his mind, screaming to rise into action.

Along with never-ending emptiness in his eyes, it lit with amusement as he imagines himself shot her right in the head "One shot, and it will be your end" comes a grin that will makes one's hair rising in creeps once one saw such twisted grin on his blood-lust face.

 **\- Friday, 02.20 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Lobby -**

He could feel his hands going cold when he saw what was happening in the other side of the bank. 'Ran…!' His face becoming pale and his body's starting to tremble, out of anger. He tried not to scream and punch everything that is visible, reminding himself that this is just a side-effect of the plan, over and over again, unconscious of what he is doing, that he bit his lips until it bleeds.

"Ku… Kudou…" Heiji stared at him in confusion, not sure of what was going on with him.

"Hey, stop that!" he tried to nudge him over so that he could face him, only to find his body fallen stiff by the looks of his best friend. Heiji was sure he could feel his blood draining out of his body, seeing the state of one named Kudou Shinichi. If one has to follow his instinct, one would definitely fly out of his reach. If only he could. The rope that's been tied all over his body is the only thing that prevent him to do so.

"Let me go!" comes a voice of a woman from the other side of big hall

"Damn woman!" a familiar male voice followed from behind, along with his riffle being shoved on her back

As the figure stepped out from the dark, a loud gasp could be heard "Ran-chan!" Kazuha screamed. Everything began to click on Heiji's mind now. Seeing the state of the girl, it's a miracle that Kudou is still unmoved. All he could trace is a heavy and ragged breathing from the guy beside him. He couldn't see his eyes –or rather, he didn't dare to see it again- because he has been drowning his head in his scarf. Heiji has to wonder, could he still go on with his plan? With such state of him?

"What the hell happened?" inquired the leader to the riffle-holding man

"This bitch, he tried to kick me off" he explained in rage then punched the girl right on her stomach that made her yelp and bend over to her front before she fell hard to the floor, her body lay still on the cold floor.

"That's because you tried to rape her" came another voice, with a slight uncomfortable look on his face as he saw the unconscious girl.

In the same time, they didn't aware that a certain dark-skinned guy falls down to his left side when he catches a glances of the guy beside him. One glances to makes sure, making his heart beats fast, couple of sweat dropped uncontrollable while his body shivered. Terrified of the sight and the possibility of what will come later to the riffle-holding robber. He instantly regretted his curiosity that made him saw what he hasn't supposed to see: his friend's darkened eyes filled with full of killing intention, directed towards the riffle-holding robber. It even made the said robber shivered, as he looked around in every direction, trying to find the source of that ill-intent feeling. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Goroshi?! There is time and place for your stupid libido!" the leader yelled, clearly making a big frown for the stunt of his man

"Tsk" he shrugged, not able to make any comment as he still wondering why he felt so terribly afraid of the thing he doesn't even know what it called one minute earlier. Even in the old times when he was part of JMSDF, he had never felt that kind of dark-pressure that feels like squeezing his heart, ready to detach it from its place anytime. 'What was that?'

"And you! How come we still couldn't get into that thing?" he pointed to the pale-looking man with shoulder-length black hair, with obvious rage on his face

"Like I said, there is another wall added to the security system. I can't just…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say

"So, are you saying you can't get us into the save room?" he is pointing his gun to the man now

"Wa… wait! I… I just need time to decipher it and then…" he stepped back

"THERE IS NO TIME, YOU DAMN IT! DO IT NOW OR DIE!" he pulled the lock up, ready to shoot when a laughter burst out from don't know where, it echoed inside the big hall that crept everyone out. It wasn't the echo that creeping them out, but the sound of the laughter it self; a laughter that sounds as if it grinds their guts, above rage and madness, but also contains joys and amusement.

As they trace the sounds, it came from a guy that sits in the left side of the circle. That guy didn't try to suppress his laughter even when the leader pointed out his gun to him. Instead, he stared back at him with a twisted smirk on his face.

Frowning, the leader tried to calm himself as fast as he could, even though he could feel his hair still rising when he speaks to the guy "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am laughing at your stupidity" he snorted with a complete underestimate looks on his face, his voice as cold as ice

"You wanna die?" insulted, he walked towards the guy, gun still pointing at him

"Heh. I don't think you will kill me" his grin can be seen clearly from his stand point

"What makes you think so?" now he stands in front of him

"Because, I'm more worthy than your stupid hacker?" he stared at him with a confident look while tilting his head, signaling a challenge directly to the leader

"Meaning?" the frown on his forehead seems deeper

"I can do what he can't" his grin's wider

"And you expect me to believe?" a curious look

"Try me" he replied persuasively

Considering the prospect of the man in front of him, he knows this could mean two things: the truth or just a bluff. There is only one way to find out. And since he is out of other options, this could be considered as his last resort. He doesn't want his plan being crushed entirely just because of a fatal human error from his co-worker. He could swallow his pride, he could even make a deal with a stranger, so that he could succeed his plan. Its ironic that he is willing to depend on one of his hostage.

Oh, and the punishment for the stupid hacker could even wait, as their time is running low.

"Follow me then" he finally made his decision

"Looks like someone is out of patient" this statement made the leader halt his movement. Turning back, he looked at him with menace "You only have one option: to cooperate. Or you'll lose your life in my hand"

"I don't think so" but it doesn't seem to affect him at all

"Wait! Are you out of your mind? What a janitor can do anyway?" the riffle-holding robber shouted and walked towards them, seems like he has recovered from whatever shocked him earlier

"I have three conditions" the janitor-guy continued without minding the intruder

"As if!" the riffle-holding robber pointed his riffle towards the annoying janitor

"Goroshi!" he threatened him with just his look. This made him halt and back down

"Name it" the leader turned to face him again

"First: Let go of the children, woman, and those who injured badly. You can keep the rest as your hostage"

The leader seems to be in a deep thinking, and inspecting his hostage for awhile before he said "Deal"

After all, those people will only slow him down, and the fact that he only needs a little as hostage, a bunch will otherwise be an obstacle for their movements.

Smiling, the janitor-guy then goes on "Second, deactivate the rest of the bomb you planted inside this building. All of them"

"Heh. You want to play hero?" said the riffle-holding man again, interrupting the deals

"I know you can control all of the bomb from your computer. Once I get my hand in that, I will make sure you deactivated it all" the janitor-guy didn't pay any mind, as usual, although he really wanted to smack his piece of mind onto him all the time. From when he punched him that first time, and when he made that big bruise in one of his friend's, until when he tried to lay his hands on his beloved girl… The thought makes his blood boiling again, and he couldn't prevent himself to glares at the barbarian bastard -as he nick-named him- while he opens his mouth to stated his third condition "The last is… Hand this man to me"

He seems to be a bit taken aback by the janitor-guy's third condition. He almost sure that the guy wants at least 30% of what inside the save room. But no. He instead wants one of his man. 'What for?' this is the first thought that occur to him. He stares at the janitor-guy quite long, and as if the guy can read his mind, he answers "The girl whom he tried to lay his hand at, is my girlfriend"

That answers everything.

And when he is being asked for the utmost importance between money or one of his useless man, the answer is absolute.

"Deal"


	7. Chapter 7

**Target Locked**

The space between the prey and the predator is like a thin layer of silk. Once the curtain being lift, there is nowhere to hide. No other way except to face the opponent.

Having the authority to lift those curtain being one of his advantageous points –besides a massive thorough plan and loyal aides- that will lead him to where he wanted it to be. Hopefully.

 **\- Friday, 02.40 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Entrance -**

"Hurry up! Makes a way" shouted a female police officer to the one operating an excavator.

The police force currently is busy making a way through the main entrance that's been blocked by fallen bricks. The last communication with the robbers leads to this. Somehow, they are willing to let some of the hostage -children, woman, and injured person- to the police without asking any compensation for it.

'It's weird. Considering their action before, they wouldn't bother to release the hostage, let alone hand them to police. They would just abandon them once they don't have any use in the hostage anymore, or just let them be blown with the bomb after they succeed their mission in robbery. What was the cause? What is the motive behind this when they didn't even make any inquiries to the police?' the smart officer fell silent into a deep thinking when her colleagues called her "Satou-san!" she looked annoyed to the man because he cut her in the middle of her musings

"Anything new?" she required, because if there isn't anything new, she will definitely ignore him and continue observing the situation

"I need you to come with me, now!" he tugged her without even waiting her reply

"I've got a phone call from someone… No, I don't know who she is… Although she seems to know me since she called my name… And she is using public telephone to call my cellphone number… and I don't recognize her voice at all… All I knew is just her gender" the thin looking officer continued blabbing and trying to catch a breath while running "First… I thought it's just some kind of a prank… and I don't have time for it now… But, once I set foot to the place she had mentioned over the phone… I found this guy…" he said while gaping for air.

An unconscious guy wearing black leather jacket laying inside a telephone booth, blood can be seen from his leg. One hand being cuffed to the pole of the telephone, while his other bare hand griping what seems like a hand-talkie that's still beeping. A burning scars could be seen from his knuckles, and the fact that he only has 4 finger left on his right hand –seems like he lost half of his other finger along with his forefinger- could become a clue of who he is "A bomb maker usually will also be a victim of their own creation" Satou recite unconsciously. Along with that information, a ramming conversation from the hand-talkie could be heard loud enough for both of the police officers to identify the unconscious guy immediately.

"We have to take him with us. But first, Takagi-kun, inform Megure-Keibu about this" regaining her composure, she instructs her colleagues. "Roger" he salutes then run off again, leaving her alone with the man. Activating her own phone, she looks into the mail that's been sent along with the information of prime-suspect Genk of robbers, she made sure that the face of the unconscious guy was inside the list.

Santoso. Age 49. Indonesian. The bomb-maker.

She was right. He is the bomb-maker. She is glad because one of the robber were caught. The fact that he is the bomb-maker makes it much worthy. But another questions popped out 'Who did this?'

 **\- Friday, 02.45 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Hall -**

"This is wrong" he shakes his head in disbelieve then continues "We have been allies for more than 3 years. How could you just treat me like this?"

"Shut up. Just give me your gun" said the leader while commanding his other subordinate to takes his riffle and tie him up

"You'll regret doing this to me!" he shouted and tried to struggle

"If only you could use your brain, I'd have at least one reason to keep you" he said and leave him stunned.

In the corner of the big hall, an old executives sat down under a desk while holding his injured leg –as a bit amount of blood could be seen from his torn, grey trousers- He is keeping an eye for whatever happening in front of him without being able to covering an excited spark in his eyes. Despite his condition, he can't hold his grin and said in a barely audible voice mixed with feminity in it "What an interesting show. You've never failed to keep me entertained, Cool Guy"

 **\- Friday, 02.45 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Control Room -**

"What makes you think you can decipher this faster than me?" a long, black-haired man wearing half-framed glasses asking a guy that no longer wear his orange apron and boots –he looks more decent now that he took it off- that currently is busy typing command in the main computer and sat himself in front of the biggest screen. An obvious curiosity coloring his face all over. Based on what he is doing now; this ex-janitor's work is quite amusing even from a genius hacker's point of view –which he declares himself as- that makes him regret asking the obvious thing before

"Easy. Because I'm the one who made this. Out from seven" he answered with eyes still glued to the screen

"Pardon?" the skinny man didn't believe he catches the words correctly

He sighed then stopped his long, slender finger from keyboard, slowly turning his whole body onto him "Listen. Now is not the time to explain it leisurely. Don't you have anything better to think of?" he was scanning his eyes entirely, trying to find any emotion on them while continued "Why did you agree to do this? You are not one of them" along with the statement he just made, seems like he knew all of other things by using his observation skill, then why bothered asking?

He feels the pressure just from the looks from this obviously younger guy, strange enough that it also calmed him with just his presence. Rather than answering his, he asked him something that keeps bugging this whole time "Who are you?" obviously he isn't a stupid janitor.

He clasped both of his hand in front of his chest, leaning all his weight on the chair's back, he decided to answer "I can't let you know my personal information -for now- but let me assure you one thing, I have a better proposal than what will awaits you with the robber's plan, especially after your mistake. How does that sound?"

"… Can I trust you?" he finally answered before making a hesitate look while inspecting the guy in front of him

Smirking, he answered him with his confident and most assuring eyes he has ever seen "I bet you will"

He feels streams of relieves entering his nerves, knowing that, after fatal mistake he had been doing, he still has chances to keep living and avoided the absolute punishment that about to be done to him. He has no other choice, has he? What can he do besides to rely on to the proposal this guy had been given him? It looks safer and less ruthless than the other path –he still looks dangerous though-. Then there is only one problem remain. And for this, he is not sure this guy could help him out; the reason why he had decided to join them in the first place. But it could be considered as his sign to takes the proposal.

"I need money for my Mom's upcoming surgery. She has been hospitalized since 5 months ago. Breast cancer. Apparently it has been eating my mom's since a year ago. Fortunately, her chance of surviving is still high. That is, if we can afford to do the surgery to remove the dangerous cell within her. All of my money and assets had been gone just for me to be able to afford the first treatment. Even the sum of my one year's salary wouldn't be able to handle the whole procedure. That exclude the after-treatment…" He said while looking down with a watery eye before continuing "I have no one other than her now. If even she had to leave me… I'll be all alone…"

Shinichi could detect a lot of emotion in his eyes: sad, fear, lonely, guilt, self-pity, and mourning. He knows that it's bad to take profit from someone who is in need. But perhaps this is also one of the reason why they've met, even if it has to be through this kind of event. He hopes he can still change all of this chaos into a good result. "How many percent she has for surviving after the surgery had been done?" he just has to make sure

Looking a bit startle of the concern in his voice, he honestly thought he still has a hopes for his mom's recuperation "If all go well, about 80% they said"

Then, with a sigh of relieve, he smiled while looking warmly at him "Tell you what, consider your Mom already healthy"

At hearing this, all he could do is just crying.

 **\- Friday, 03.00 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Hall -**

"Cool Janitor. In" said a voice inside the hand-talkie

"How is it going?" the leader demand, after rolling his eyes

"Deciphered the code. You can go in" hearing this, the leader immediately commanding his man to be prepared but the voice interject him "Hey, hey! Easy! Let me finish. I can decipher the code and cracked the wall, but I can't take full control of the security system as it has been affected by the virus. It's not working as it has to be, YET. It will need another hour to be able to run perfectly. In a simpler word, I can let you in. But I can't let you out. You have two options: waiting for another hour until I can operate all of the gates, or you have to re-open the gates manually. But of course, to be able to do that, you'll need each of your man stand by in each gates. I'll tell you the security password later. Oh, and by the way, it has 7 security gates. So you'll need at least 7 people to go in" he said explaining things to him while adding "Remember my third condition. That man is mine!"

After digesting the information, he decided to takes his movement, however inconvenient the way is, since they are against the time, he will have to take the risk. He instructed his man to gather near the first security gates. "Fei, you'll be stationed in the second gate. Dani and Natchapkee you take the third and forth. Ali, you'll go for the fifth. Santoso seems to be out. So I'll take Kuroki and HER with me to the sixth and the last gate" he made a clear instruction even when he is wondering what has happened to the bomb-maker. Has he fled away? Or did the police catch him? Since he commands him to guard the exit, the probability of him being arrested is high. But there is no trace of police or struggle outside it made him even more curious. Obviously he can't trust Yuuya -that stupid hacker- to be one of the guarding men. So he had to take out his trump card, Kuroki and their informant to join them. And he has no other option than to plead to their other 'partner' for a helping hand. Hopefully she isn't in a bad mood after the time extend because of the unexpected trouble. Change of plan, and he will just have to improvise the next part accordingly.

Unbeknown to the robber, one brown-haired guy is smiling when he saw the leader of the bank robber walking down to one of the hostage, clearly picking an ordinary, middle-aged man wearing dark-blue suit with round glasses to come with him to the security gates. Then he walks to another group of hostage –which Shinichi implied as group of the Bank's staff as many of them were wearing same white-blue uniform- He doesn't even need to point his gun to the woman for her to come along; with just one look, the woman -along with the middle-aged man- stood up, and willingly come to his escort. "Gotcha!" he said in an unconsciously high voice, startling the black-haired hacker, he looked up at him with curious eyes "Subaru-san?" but he paid him no mind, instead he busied himself catching the image of the bank employee and the middle-aged man, trying to zoom her name-plate along with their close-up face. He then takes out an odd-looking badge and starting to whisper his invention into it. "Hattori, you're all clear. Start the mission in 15 minutes" then he looks like he is switching something on his glasses and continued talking to himself "Akai-san, you got that one? Good. He's the VIP. Charge in 15 minutes" then after the confusing command ended, he finally facing the black-haired hacker "Yuuya-san, proceed as I told you. Then, get out from the back exit and wait in this coordinate" he showed him what looks like a code, using C+ programming language "Destroy it after you decipher it" he said while taking off his checkered black-grey vest, walking to one of the knocked-down engineer to snatch away two hats, and placed one of them in Yuuya's head "Wear this on top of your shirt and this to cover your head" again he commands while pointing Yuuya's white, V-collared shirt. "Don't worry. My aides will locate your mother to a safer place. You can meet her soon" he made a salute-like gesture to Yuuya with his forefinger and middle finger, then fled out into the battle.

 **\- Friday, 03.15 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Basement -**

Face identification program is something that will require at least the face of someone to be able to identify the said person, from the basic information until their last known activity; by synchronizing the shown object with online built-in satellite camera system. But it will be taking a terribly long time for the program to scan whole lot of Tokyo, and he only gave him 15 minutes? What a demand. If only he were someone else, yes, it will take that long of a time. But we are talking about a brilliant agent that -magically- know what he has to do to catch up with him. Gathering all of the information he had in hand –even if it's just this little- based on his observation only, he manages to do it.

Name: Soushi Kuroki

Age: 53

Nationalization: Japanese

DoB: December 12th 19xx

Occupation: CEO of Finance Insurance Company

Address: Haido Street 6th avenue. Inland Apartment 7th floor, number 712. Nihon-bashi 02-96-1233, Haido-city, Japan

Tag: None

Last seen: Bank of Tokyo, May 2nd 2016. 08:15 A.M.

Name: Kurogane Ayano

Age: 31

Nationalization: Japanese

DoB: October 15th 19xx

Occupation: Finance Analyzer Coordinator of Bank of Tokyo

Address: Beika 7th district, Toyotama Mansion 12th floor, number 1214, Higashi Nihon-Bashi 07-83-0912, Beika City, Japan

Tag: suspect of financial information leakage; caused an uproar and visa-deficit on some country. Free parole since January 2012

Last seen: Bank of Tokyo, May 2nd 2016. 10:15 A.M.


	8. Chapter 8

**Face Behind the Mask**

It's not like he likes being a magician or putting a show. Instead, lately he busied himself trying to catch a certain thief that wears a white cap, looming over Tokyo's night sky which often called himself a magician. Nah.

And unlike his mother, he doesn't think he has what his mom calls as an 'Actor's soul' within himself.

But he has to pull the strings, so that the show will go with the scenario he has made.

'There's nothing wrong with me being the main role in my own scenario, right?'

 **\- Friday, 03.15 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Hall -**

"Come on, Zuha. We better hurry!" he said to the girl beside him after untying her rope

"I'll check Ran-chan first. You do what you have to do" she immediately run to the long-haired girl before he can even talk back

"Geez! At least let me tell you to take care of yourself, Ahou" he murmured then begin to search for something that can cut the rope, that will make his job faster and efficient. He's found a tiny shard that looks sharp enough and begin tearing his shirt to wrap the glass shard. All the woman, children, and the injured person has been moved to the front gate. What's left in the big aula is a bunch of healthy man. Well, a terrified but healthy man. He approaches and give instruction to them so that they could help him freed the other before taking off to evacuation point.

What a brilliant move to make all of the robber busy with the save room. That makes no one left to look out for the hostages. Oh, except this one.

"You! How come…?" he looks at him in a shock

"There is this move on judo that called a pinning. As the name goes, it supposed to pin someone and limit their moves. But it also can become a practical way to release yourself using this method of body elasticity. Especially when we use our body mass to stretched out the tie from the beginning" he explains while trying to cut another rope with the shard glass, without paying attention to his already bleeding palm

The now tied-up robber observe Heiji's activity for a while before he tried to speak to him again. This time, he used a smooth and alluring tone to catch his attention "Look, buddy. I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I was just following the commands. I didn't mean to actually harm anyone"

"Nice try" he nods his head before continuing "You know; I actually don't plan to kill you too"

This statement made his eyes glitter with hope, while his mouth twitch in victorious smirk "I know that you're a good guy"

"I am" Heiji had done releasing the last person. Then he instructs them to move to the evacuation point where the police will help freed them in a minutes or so. Kudou has been giving him information about what has also been happening outside the bank. He still can't believe that all of the things is now directing to what Kudou has surmise.

"Then, I believe you'll release me. I promise, I won't hurt you or anyone else ever again" he plead

"Unfortunately, that I can not do" Heiji looks at him with sympathetic eyes "Afraid I'm not the one whom you have to beg for forgiveness to"

 **\- Friday, 03.15 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Control Room -**

"It's just as he said" Takaaki Yuuya observing the monitor in an awe. He has command the program exactly as what the Janitor… erm, he mean Subaru-san instruct him to. And what's with this new program that has been running? He now realizes that there are no additional walls or virus that has been injected to the main computer of this Bank's system. The new program overwrites the original system all over, just like that. No wonder he can't deciphered it before. Because no matter what, this is totally different from the original system. Alike but not the same. Subaru-san is the only one that can operate and makes a command to this system, because he has the key to it. He suddenly remembered what Subaru-san has said when he asked him what makes him thinks he can decipher the code in this system "Easy. Because I'm the one who made this. Out from seven"

How on earth did he manage to replicate one truly secured system and made it his own? And when did he do it?

If you have this kind of a program for yourself, imagine what you can do with it. No matter how secured or how complicated the other program is, you can make it your own. Not only to rob a bank without being noticed; to hack the confidential data; to manipulate information, and all other unimaginable things… "God… Subaru-san, who are you really are?"

Waking up from his train of thoughts, he can see Subaru-san working on the robber's laptop now. Probably to deactivate all the bombs that has been planted in this building. As he knows, it's all time-bomb with the computer as a switch control.

Looking at his watch, he realizes he don't have much time 'It's time for me to leave. But before that, one last task…' he continued the program and made a command to it after seeing all of the robber been trapped in each gate. 'It's like a rabbit hole' the view on each camera amused him. 'There are no way out for all of you. Enjoy your little imprisonment'

And with one last command, the replica vanish with no trace as if it never even existed before…

 **\- Friday, 03.20 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Basement -**

"I am all clear" said the man in black turtleneck to the badge while clutching his hand-gun in ready-down position.

"Roger. Goon to phase 2" said the other party via the badge

"On my way. How are the rabbit going?" he asked while scanning his surrounding and find a way to the main hall

"All in the hole" he said then continue after pausing for a minute "Except one crow"

A halt, then "There is a crow here?" he asked and began tensing

"It's HER" he said with a thick tone, expressing who he means

"… What a surprise. So, you are saying you able to identify her?"

"She mixed with the hostages. I found it strange for an old man for having so many cuts in his face but none of them bleed at all. In addition to that, his body built from before and after the bomb has blown up were slightly different" he answers while still trying to deactivate all the bombs via computer

"I see. If she is here, the probability of them being here too is high"

"Probably. But what is their intention then? Vermouth wouldn't directly interfere if it's just a small matter. It has to be about something big" his eyebrow twitch as he made a deep thinking

"Then, are you sure we'll still do that? Looking at the situation we're at now, the chance is 50-50" he reminds him of what will going on

"We'll do that. Its better to do it now. This situation will make us in par with them instead" he reassures him after thinking it over and over again about their plan to lure them out

"Got it. FYI, that Bank employee woman seems to have made a problem regarding financial issues. She had been accused for information leakage. But since there's no valid proof, she has been in a parole. Plus, she is not the original member of the Bank Robber. Her, and that insurance company's CEO"

"Got it. I'll find out" he had deactivated all the bombs, now it's time for a face-off with someone

"Don't get yourself killed" a smirk appears in his tired-looking face

"That's my line. Since you are the bait here, Akai-san" he answers with same smirk

"Heh… We'll see about that" he then put the badge on his pocket and walks through to the second floor "This will gonna be interesting" he said while looking for the perfect spot to snipe some black Porsche that will be highly appearing around the building

 **\- Friday, 03.50 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Main Hall -**

"Ran-chan! Ran-chan, wake up!"

She heard someone calling her name, but it's so hard to open her eyes. Her stomach feels weird, as if she had been hit with a big stone. Wait… hit? Yes, she remembered faintly that someone had hit her in the stomach before she blacks out. 'Why? What did I do wro…' she gasps and suddenly open her eyes now that she remembered all the things that had happened before.

"Ugh…" she tried to sit but she feels sick

"Ran-chan! Thank god you're finally awake" said the same voice with a great relieve

"Ka… Kazuha-chan…?"

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" she asked her again in a worry after seeing her state

"I'm okay. Just a little bit dizzy… Kazuha-chan, what happened?" she asked her soon after she realize there are no one except both of them in the big hall

"I can't explain now. We got to hurry and catch up with the others" she said while trying to help her stand up "Can you stand up?"

"I'm fine" she stands up and scanning the room in search for someone "Kazuha-chan, I'm sorry I can't go with you. I need to find someone first" she is trying to focus on what she could see on the left glass. He's been doing something in the computer. But where?

Kazuha seems a bit surprise for hearing that, but she decided to get straight to the point "Ran-chan… If you are looking for Kudou-kun, he said he will catch up with us once he had done what he should" Kazuha tried to assure her because somehow, she knows Ran will look for him.

Now it's Ran's turn to be surprised "Do you happen to know where Shinichi is?" her eyes glows in hope that makes her looks like a puppy waiting for the snacks

This makes Kazuha smiles unconsciously "I don't know. Heiji also disappear once he gets to release all the hostage. I bet he is also searching for Kudou-kun"

"I guess I know where to find them" she suddenly smiles.

Kazuha has no idea what makes her know Kudou's location. But whatever it is, she will come with her too. Not only because she is worry to let Ran searching all by herself, but she also wants to look for Heiji to makes sure that Ahou wouldn't do something stupid that will harm himself "Then I'll come with you" she said with determination in her eyes, and that makes Ran feels like she understands how Kazuha feels. No matter what she said, no matter how dangerous it can be, they still want to be beside their respective –if not selfish, trouble magnet, deduction geek- lov… erm, childhood friends.

"Are you sure we are on the right track, Ran-chan?" asked Kazuha as she turns her head back and forth

"Yes. I think we are close" looks like she focusses herself on observing whatever happen in front of her

"Why are you so sure? Don't tell me you guys have this kind of telepathy that's been able to make you find each other?" she asked in a half-teasing tone

"Haha… If only we have that kind of thing, I wouldn't be this worry about him all this time" she looks at her with a half-sad, half-smiling face.

"Ran-chan…" she doesn't know what to say or how to respond to that; because so far, even if that idiot Heiji always makes her worry, he is always right besides her –well, you can say that she is also trailing him wherever he goes- but that is to makes sure he doesn't do anything stupid that will lead him in more trouble.

Right when they both sinking themselves in each other thoughts about certain detectives, Ran bumps into someone that suddenly appears from the intersection in front of them. "Ran-chan!" Kazuha knows that they will be in danger if she didn't do something to knock the disgusting man out. She is approaching the man in full combat-mode when she heard him yelp and curse in Osakan dialect, and a very familiar voice she won't be mistaken as someone else "Heiji?!"

"Huh?" the man in question finally able to wake up from his pain in the nose "Kazuha? What are you doing here, ahou? Didn't I told you to catch up with the other in evacuation point?" he required an answer from her without giving any second chance to let her slip off with any unreasonable reason for not obeying his absolutely important instruction for saving their life.

"Do you really think I will leave you behind to find some other trouble? You are already having a lot of bruise. Don't add another wound deliberately!" she said what she truly feels "I'm worry about you, Ahou!"

"Geez! Can't you trust me just once? I can take care of myself, you know?" while he is happy because she cares about him so much, he is also worry about her safety in this lion's den kind of situation.

"Quit it, you two! Now that all comes to this, we have no other option than to cooperate. We have to look for each other's back" Ran somehow leads them to comply to her logic.

"This way!" she said, leading them both to a door deep inside the building. Looking from the scattering papers and bunch of segregate tables inside the room, it must be something like a back-office, even though its all being emptied.

"I am pretty sure he has been here" Ran said in a confident voice when she looks at a familiar laptop that is just left opened but being shut down "Last time I see him, seems like he is trying to turn off the time in some program and deactivating them" she turned the computer on and search for something –anything- that had been done by Shinichi in this laptop, but she found nothing out of ordinary. "After that, the screen has just blank. It reflects nothing. I can no longer see what he's been seeing. Strange" she began to worry. Where did that idiot has gone? Why didn't he come see her? She knows that he knows she is looking for him. It's like he intentionally made his trace disappear.

Then suddenly, she feels a tight knot on her stomach. It's not because she had been hit before, it's totally about something else. She is sad, she is worry, she is desperate. It's like a deja-vu. It repeats itself. Whenever she tries to find him, he always suddenly disappears into thin air. No matter how she plead, her hands didn't reach him. She couldn't reach him…

'No… Not again… Shinichi…' a drop of tear slipped into her cheek, then she begins to sobs uncontrollably 'Why? Why does it always have to be like this?'

 **\- Friday, 04.20 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Save Room -**

"Don't you have something to say before you leave?" a light yet confident voice suddenly makes her halt before she is able to open the first security gate

"Well, well… I should say, you impress me" she smiles knowing who that confidence belongs to. There's only one person that is brave enough to talk back to her, strong enough to overpower her stunt, and brilliant enough to makes an equal to her, or perhaps, surpass her in a certain aspect.

"You are too obvious" he said while making a boring face and stepping towards her

"Oh? I see now that you are beginning to act as one of my fans?" she is facing him forward, and tilting her chin, she makes one gesture that tore off her mask completely, showing a long-golden hair that pair up with her beauty face "I wonder, has my charm finally struck you? Or, do you perhaps taking interest on this charade?" she smiles her best and alluring one - trying to get whoever in front of her get smitten by it- while waving the artificial mask in the air before tossing it into her bag.

"Don't waste your pheromone on me. Not gonna work" he said coolly and continued getting closer until he invades her personal space -unlike other times, he now can stands facing her directly in the face- only to stop a few inch in front of her before smashing the security device with his right hand "Oops… Sorry about that. I can't let that mice of yours out of it's trap"

"I didn't know that you have this brute-style on yours" she whistles while looking at the now-crashed security device.

"What is your purpose of coming here?" he shifted his gaze onto her eyes with clear curiosity

"Does that really matter now when you're able to abort our mission already?" she chuckles and continues her speech while one of her finger stroking his cheek, went downwards to his neck until it stopped on his collarbone, and she deliberately tearing off his scarf "You are wasted on this sniffing job. Why don't join us instead? I'm sure _Anokata_ will be pleased to have you with us rather than doing an extinction job on you" she made as smooth of a voice as ever, but the look in her eyes were full of malice and dark-pressure.

"No, thanks. I still appreciate living on peacefully without being ruled on like a pawn" he catches her wrist without any preservation or thought about harming a lady "Rather, I enjoy hunting down a black-filthy-crow that lurks around giving people trouble and misery" his eyes piercing her sharply and continuing "Now, what are you planning on doing here? What is your connection with Kurogane Ayano?"

A chuckles, then "You are worth being a detective. Well, as a reward for the great show: She was in probation because she made a mistake over a year ago. I am here to take her back or leave her dead, based on her result on this mission. But now that it has failed, it left me no other choice"

"Like what you did with Miyano Akemi?"

"Alike but not the same. Unlike her, this one got pretty high marks, up until she ruined everything down"

"The financial catastrophes that cause monetary deficit and discontinuance of bilateral relationships on 2009" his statement made her eyes wide for a tiny second, before it shifted into admiration

"Yes. Thanks to her, we also experienced a financial loss, along with other great deal. Before that fatal error, she was our Number 2. Her codename is Vinsanto"

"A wine produced in a mythical Greece, Santorini. Or known as Holy Wine in Italy… Hasn't it occur to you that you would be cursed for trying to kill the Holy one?"

A snort came from her followed by a saddened expression "I had been cursed for a long time now, adding another one wouldn't be so much of a problem for me" she looked past him before continuing "But it seems like I can't afford to lose my Angel"

Not giving him time to respond her sentences, without hesitation she tried to hit him using a hand blow aiming his neck. But his fast reflects made it hit air while she proceeds to knock him using her side kick. He accepted the kick with his left hand, protecting his ribs from being fractured. Using the gap, she rolled down and shoot at his left glasses, making it crack and he fall on his back.

In the same time, she run towards a long-haired girl that she called Angel, knowing that it is time for her to leave when she catches a spot of her worried face from behind the door -before she does anymore damage to both of them; Angel and Silver Bullet. She wasn't sure anymore what makes them special for her, but as she said before, she couldn't afford to lose her angel. So she warned her "20 minutes before the bombs explode. Get out from here, Angel" before she disappeared into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game Over**

It's time to end the game. Whether he is winning or losing, in the end, he is force to accept what has left of him. Then again, you can't help but to wonder:

What will you lose after the battle end?

What will you gain?

Will everything be back to what it is as before?

What will change?

But there is one thing that couldn't be replaced:

His existence for her. Her existence for him.

The two strings attached to each other that can't be replaced by another.

If one stands still, so will the other.

If one cease to exist, so will the other.

When the game is over, no one knows what will happen.

 **\- Friday, 04.30 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Save Room -**

Something has been leading her here. When she was desperately calling for him, rather than crying and being helpless, she decided to fight until the end. No matter how long it gonna takes her to find him, she will never stop searching.

She told Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan to head back to the evacuation point since the police will be there and they need explanation about what has been happening. So they left her with so much worry on their faces, but have no other option than to do that. She was about to turn towards second floor -where control room is located- guessing that Shinichi will probably be there tying a loose end, when she heard some whispering noises behind the thick, wooden door. She suddenly gets a bad feeling. Remembering, this is where the save room should be located. It is highly probable that the robbers were still here gathering the money. She wouldn't have had any single chance surviving 7 people by herself, added that they are holding many kinds of weapons. But aside from the logical thinking, she decided to follow her heart and creep her head inside the door.

What she had been seeing is no other than his back, holding a woman's arm up and looks like he tried to pinned her between himself and the wall. In a normal situation, she absolutely will be burning with prejudice and unhealthy assumption as to what they were doing. But she could feel something ominous behind his back, she feels the needs to protect him rather than throwing tantrum over him caused by some childish jealousy.

Just as fast as the wind blowing, the woman was running towards her way after she direct a shot at shinichi's head. Seeing him falling made her heart crunched with fear and anger. She is ready to plummet the woman but her first priority is to check on his condition. Then she heard her say about the upcoming exploding and something like an Angel. Nah, she doesn't care. She run towards him in full speed, and finally able to take a breath after seeing that he isn't bleeding. But she is in her limit already, that makes her tears breaks down after finally seeing his face –well, even if it's not his real face, he is still himself- she immediately crouch down beside him.

"Shinichi… Shinichi...!" she gently shakes his shoulder; afraid it will hurt him if she puts too much strength

"…Ugh …Ran?" he finally regains himself, but a bit taken aback knowing she is in the same vicinity as one of _them_ "Shit! Where did she go?" he gritted his teeth, ready to makes a move when suddenly a gentle yet strong arms wounded around his chest, making him unable to move inside the trembling arm that looped around his body.

"Ran…?" he swirls his head to her direction, only to find her burying her head in his back.

"…" He sighs, letting out the pressure inside his body down. Slowly he tries to let the arms that circling him go, and before she is able to protest, he wraps her in his arms. He gently strokes her hair while whispering words that he believes will calms her down "Shhh… Ran… I'm here. I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere…"

"…Shin…hic… shin…" she couldn't even able to pronounce his name properly

"It's okay now. It will gonna be okay" he chanted it over and over again, doesn't even know who he tries to reassures of; himself or her.

She suddenly gasps "No! Shinichi… There are bombs here. She said it will explode in 20 minutes" she panicked now that she remembered what the woman had warned her. Somehow, she knows that she wasn't just bluffing.

"She said that to you?" he makes sure and she answers with a nod.

"Damn that woman" he curses but quickly grab the Detective Boy's Badge and yell "Akai-san! _They_ planted a bomb that will explode in 20 minutes. Abort the plan and quickly come to the save room. We need to get one crow out from there. She is our only lead!"

"I get it. I'll be right there" respond a familiar voice "And how about the hostages?" He asked again in hope they could get them to the safe place as soon as possible

"Evacuation is being proceed now" Shinichi told him and continuing "I'll tell them the situation for precaution" and end the conversation.

He shifted the transmitter, half yelling to the other person "Hattori! Hattori can you hear me?"

"Kudou! God, where have you been? Don't you ever know the words of keeping in touc…" Shinichi cuts him off "Hattori, listen to me. Proceed the evacuation as fast as possible. They have to get out of here in less than 20 minutes. You got it?"

"What's the matt…" he couldn't able to finish when he cut him again,

"There is another bombs that has been planted inside this building. A massive one I believed. And I couldn't get to deactivate it. There is no time to explain. Just hurry up!" with that, he hung up on him again, leaving him stunned.

After he made sure everything is on its place, he had to do the last. He had to get Vinsanto out of here –alive- if possible. But then, he had smashed the security device making him curse out loud "Damn it!" what a genius way to take an action back then. "Ran, can you stand up? I need you to get ready for what's inside the save room. I'll try to open the gate" he said still trying to reconnect the cables so that he could input the password he had made before.

"What exactly will we do?" she is trying to get focus into what was in front of her instead, there will always be time for crying and breaking down later; priority set.

"We need to get them out of here. Paralyze them if necessary, as long as they don't run away or hurt you back" he explains, giving her full trust to takes care of the robbers while he takes care of the system

"Understood" she begins to stance her position, she will give them the first attack so that it wouldn't take much of her energy, and it will be efficient.

Once the first gate opened, she knocks the man down with one hit on the neck. The second gate was pretty much the same, with a couple of punches on the stomach and a loop kick, she manages to take down the mustache man. Seeing her a bit panting, Shinichi decides to switch position, he will be the one to takes them down while she entered the code. The third man doesn't even have a chance to be surprised as a ball came flying directly to his face, making him lay flat on his back. Right before she entered the code for the forth gate, they could hear Hattori's voice from the badge, stating he has done the evacuation and will head to where they are.

"You may come and help us carry the package, but don't bring along the police. We are at save room, 4th gate" Shinichi replied and nod to her direction, then she entered the code making the gate opening. To their surprise, the robbers slide down the gates and kicked Shinichi's foot, making him fall against his back with a loud thud on the floor. He managed to dodge his punch by sliding his body to his left side, and prepared himself to kick him in stomach when the robber suddenly collapses on top of his body "Gross! Get off of me" he yelled in disgust

"Are you okay, Shinichi?" she said with worry all over her face, while he trashed the body out from him "Yeah. At least he didn't manage to steal my first kiss" he unconsciously answered her, not thinking about how his choice of words would effect them both. Upon seeing how her face turned beet red, he now aware of how awkward their situation is. Clearing his throat, he tried to stand up "Thanks, Ran. But we will have to wait for a helping hand now" he walked and picked up a hand gun from the muscle-man and shoved it inside his back pants, and tossed the riffle along with the mountain of weapons outside the gate, out of reach.

"From here on, it will be though. We will have to deal with the leader of the robbers, a skilled-assassin, and ex-professional kendo athlete"

Right on cue, Hattori has come along with Kazuha panting from behind him. And a face that she feels familiar with has also appears from the dark; holding a guitar-case like bag in his back.

"Right on time, guys. Kazuha-san, could you find something to tie them up? Make sure you do it tight" he pointed at a bunch of unconscious man over the floor. She nods and immediately took a rope from one of the robber's body and drag them out of the gate.

"Ran, after you've done with tying them up, go to back door and use this suspender to help you carry them there" he shows her how the suspender works and she nods, quickly helping Kazuha out before doing her tasks.

"Now, Hattori. One of the robber's partner was a professional kendo athlete, so I bet I should let you do the sweeping"

"Alright. Count me on" he smirks

"Akai-san, I'll be leaving you to take care of the crow. You should have been able to hear what she said before she shot my left lenses"

"Yeah. I know her codename. But this will be the first time we see each other"

"Have fun on your reunion, then. Remember, we need her alive no matter what"

"No need to worry, I'm not that desperate"

The fifth gate consist of the kendo master, which is why Hattori Heiji had switched a riffle into sword-like weapon. "We don't have many time before the bomb explode, Hattori" he yelled reminding him in between their battle. A word 'Bomb' has been making him lost his focus on a second, and that's when Hattori strikes hard, the riffle land in a several spot of his body until it knocks him down when it hits his head. At the same time, Akai Shuuichi has been trying to take down the ever-so struggling woman into his control "Vinsanto" she halt her movement upon hearing her alias, and she looked at him in surprised before he added "You have two choices: cooperate with us, FBI, or being killed by our fellow ex-coworker" her pupil dilated when a sudden realization hit her "You are… Rye" he only smirks, beside being a finance genius and a skilled assassin, she is indeed sharp.

Shinichi opened the last gate, he could see the leader still busy stuffing whole lot of money into a duffel bag. There's at least 6-7 bag that has already been loaded. "If you like money this much, then I'll give it to your face" he said while touching the button of his right shoes to activate the power-kick. His voice startled him, but Shinichi gave him no time to reach his gun when one duffel bag full of loaded money lands on his stomach, the other hit the side of his face that makes one of his teeth broken and fled into the air "Oops… Sorry about your teeth. I didn't know it will be this powerful when I'm the one wearing it" he then grabs the collar of his vest and drag him along to the exit gate. He takes a glance towards the tiny woman that doesn't look like an assassin at all –somehow she reminds him of Asami, of course without that deathly glare- and met her gaze right when Akai-san was placing a handcuffs on her. "I'm sorry, but this is just a precaution" Shinichi said while aiming his watch directly at her neck. She instantly becomes limp once the dart touched her skin. "Now we have extra baggage" sighing, Akai-san carry her limp body on his shoulder.

 **\- Friday, 04.45 P.M. Bank of Tokyo, Basement -**

"Now it's your turn" is the first words that come out of his mouth when he saw the barbarian robber crossed path with their group. They are heading to one of the parking area outside Bank of Tokyo, when a silver jaguar and a metallic-red Ferrari awaits them.

Somehow, he manages to untie the rope, trying to run away from his other accompany "Tsk" he frowned upon seeing the janitor and familiar faces that's been tied up in a bunch while being dragged by two other man, then he drew out his barretta and point it at him while shouting "Don't force me to kill all of you"

Releasing his grip on the leader's vest and another limp man he has been dragging, he turned his whole body to face him squarely "Don't bother. You better give up while I'm still asking you nicely" the janitor said in an ice-like voice that looks like it could rip his guts. He continues walking towards him while instructing his other comrades to proceed and evacuate, he shifted his gaze at him and said "There is another bombs that will be blown up in about 5 minutes. If you still want to life, surrender now" the janitor looked at him with his piercing gaze, that makes him feels like a rabbit that's been trapped in the lion's den. Panicking, he instead pulled the safety and shoot at his direction "SCREW YOU!"

"SHINICHI!" came a woman's voice that seems familiar in his ear

"RAN! NO!" the janitor shouted at the girl that seems to run towards his direction to shield him from the rain of bullets.

Then he could see her collapsing in front of the janitor, red splotch of blood oozing from her right hand. He keeps pulling the trigger even though he knows that he already emptied out all of the bullets inside. "Shit! I'm doomed!" Following his instinct, he runs towards the exit but got stopped instantly by the crackling ball that hits his back.

"At first, I don't have any intention of killing people, even if they are guilty of whatever the case. But… you've crossed the line too far"

That time, Goroshi –as what the leader nicknamed him- suddenly aware of the ill-intent feeling that pierce his heart, something he has been feeling since, knowing exactly where it comes from now. A shudder rips through his vein, when he accidentally looking at his eyes from his crouching position. He forces his body to move, only to be blocked by a big, round pillar behind him. Somehow, he couldn't muster his power to be able to stand up, let alone run from his current position.

He could see him drawing a gun from his back and pointing it at his face. Blood rush to his head making him feels dizzy, the image of his scattering brain suddenly pops out in font of his eyes, as clear as a slow-moving film. He could do nothing than to open his eyes and count, until a loud, clear sound of bullet extrication could be heard, and everything becomes blank.

BANG!

The bullet fled from the revolver in his hand. Not even a slight of hesitancy showed from his face. Only a look of disgust, anger, and a cold eye that pierces through heart.

No one dares to even breath at the sight. Until blood staining the wall behind his target.

"Game Over" he said, while tilting his head with a smirk of amusement.

Turning his back from the unconscious bloody man over the wall, he glances at a certain girl that laying still on the floor; with a shocked, widened eyes and a faltering scream hanging on her throat.

"No... It can't be... You would never...!" comes a trembling voices from her blood-stained mouth, with a disbelieve look coloring her teary eyes.

"NO! SHINICHI...!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Triumphant Return**

He is not a typical of a romantic guy, but since what had happened in London, he has always been wanting to come back to her more than before, and to do what he always wants to; with his own voice, with his real body: as Kudou Shinichi.

But why is the timing always seeming to be his problem?

He had made her wait for him all this time. He promised her to come back. Yet when he is back to his former self, he always running from her. He knows how that made her feel more than anyone, yet he has no control for stopping her cry over him.

Enough is enough.

No more lying, no more running, no more hiding, no more hurting her like this. He will make it end; he has no control but he has choice.

He will end this.

 **\- Friday, 07.30 P.M. Kudou Residence, Study Room -**

"You are being ridiculously stupid" a little girl that still wears a lab coat with coffee stain in one of her sock shot a daggers at a tall boy that is currently sitting on a chair behind his study desk, leaning his chin on both of his arms "You know what will happen to her once she knows about _them_ " she continues "I can't believe you will act just on your impulse and let her be in danger. Abandoning all of our efforts all this time for your stupid feeli…" he cut her off before she even manages to finish "I know what I do, Haibara" with stern voice and a determined look "I know what I do" he looked at her like never before, shocking her by his force and his determined decision, while he continues "And it's not entirely because of my feelings and of a momentary impulse. If that's the case, I certainly had done so million times before. Besides, it wouldn't affect my plan, instead it will make our chances higher. If I want to set this to an end, I have to use all my power and source to its maximum. And to do that, I need her" there is a finality in his voice that has an implication of his final decision that couldn't be change anymore, no matter what she or anyone else say regarding this matter.

She sighs a defeated knowing he wouldn't back down "Fine. If you're certain, it's all on you. I wouldn't want to be held responsible should anything happen to her, though" she turns her body towards the door, wanting to leave from his presence before she changes her mind, but she has to make sure about this other thing before she leaves "… I guess you're making a right decision. Because she'll need you and your constant presence a lot, especially after what had happened to her today. Just make sure she takes her medicine as the doctor had prescribe. Well, psychology isn't my expertise, so don't come crying to me later about how to handle her feelings" she opens the door and ready to fled from this disturbance to continuing her analysis of the APTX antidote that is coming closer to what it should have to be: to be able to work properly next time she tries it on her sample –which she calls big headed Kudou Shinichi- when she heard him saying "I know. And thanks, Haibara. Really, thanks" that made her cheeks feels a bit warmer "Idiot… Your welcome" she said as she strode back to her comfortable little lab next-door.

She met familiar faces inside Kudou residence and only nodded her head without even taking trouble to greet any of them. She looked back to the stairs directing to one of the room located in the deeper corridor of the second floor once again and said "Good luck, Kudou-kun" rather to herself and opened the door.

During her trip to Hakase's house, she remembered the first time she saw a bank robbery in the news channel. At first, she doesn't even have any interest to following the case, she doesn't even bother to takes a glances at the news that being tuned loudly in Hakase's living room. As she took a rest to grab some more coffee and perhaps a bit of blueberry sandwich to accompany her research, her eyes suddenly locked on the big screen that showed a black 356 A Porsche, only a few second before the glittering silver haired-man entered the front seat of the car then vanish into dark-street. She had dropped her glass full of hot coffee into her slipper, she can't even remember the hot liquid touching her bare skin around her foot; as her attention focused on the news fully and yelled "Hakase… Hakase!" but she found no one in the big house. As her instinct told her something is going wrong, she dashed towards the next-door house in an attempt to seek a certain detective, while hoping he wouldn't be that stupid to mingling into another dangerous case that have a direct connection with _them_. She barged into Kudou Residence without even a care of her mannerism, and found that only Hakase was in the house, his back towards her while he busied himself looking at the laptop that showed some scenes –two of them- the first one showed just a cement flooring. What makes her eyes widened is the other scene that showed a man with a big-built tried to hold a woman's hand down with that disgusting looks on his face. Once he held the woman's hand, he pulled it up her head and tear her upper clothing until it ripped into pieces of rag and he smirked. As he lowered his head, she could only saw his hair sprang from the screen, because it hard to follow the movement as the screen rustling left and right with high speed, before she saw that disgusting face winching in a pain, and the screen swirled around the room and showed a kick being landed right in his face. The man looked furious as he pulled his riffle and directing it towards the screen, but then a white shirt blocked the screen and she could hear some yelling.

The little scientist suddenly lost her strength as she fainted limply into the rug, and all the questions she had in mind a few minutes earlier vanished, remains only one question "Who wears the second glasses?" as she unconsciously asked Hakase in a loud voice, startling even herself.

"Ran-kun" is what the professor could tell her with a shaking voice.

She takes a deep breath before entering the door to Hakase's living room. She has been following what had happened from that point on, so there's no need for her to ask Kudou-kun's sudden action of violence towards the disgusting man. No one has ever imagine that a person like Kudou Shinichi is able to pulled the trigger and actually shot someone. Well, even if that man isn't dead –literally- she wasn't so sure that he missed the shot deliberately. But then again, as Hakase had told her, Kudou-kun is good at handling gun and his shoot was rather like a professional level. He never missed his target. But it was the first time he pulled a trigger with that kind of emotional state, so all is possible.

One thing is sure. He is scary; Kudou Shinichi can be really scary when someone provoke him in THAT spot. NEVER provoke him using HIS woman. That is what she'd learnt from this incident.

 **\- Friday, 08.10 P.M. Kudou Residence, Study Room -**

Knock-knock.

"Kudou?" came Hattori's head peeping from outside the door. He seems a bit unsure before he went inside and met his eyes. Shinichi looked back at him, inquiring his business only with the looks on his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to report some things regarding previous…event" he said finishing his sentence awkwardly "That man is fine. He is still being taken care of in the police HQ -currently still in a shock- but made no statement about you or any-related-things with the…event" he scratched his cheek and looked everywhere except to look into his direction. He has never been this nervous around Kudou, but after what had happened today, he got to see a new side of his friends that he has never knew before, and guess that's what makes it hard for him to face Kudou right now; not that he despises or hate that side of him, he just didn't know how to treat him, especially with his current dark-gloomy-mood with that ready-to-kill-anyone piercing gaze of him.

'Shoot. Bringing that bastard's name only upsetting him more. Gotta say something else'

"A, and those robbers were under investigation by Megure-han's team. Well of course, I didn't say a word to them about your involvement, I mean… I told them about you as Subaru Okiya, not Kudou Shinichi, as that FBI guy had told me before I went to police questioning. And I did the precaution about that woman too, saying she went missing -since nobody has actually saw her being held by the FBI- the police will be busy handling the robber now and they will barely get a time to dig up about that woman. It's better that way for the polices and FBI… and us" as he finished reporting the data, he didn't know what to do anymore, until he heard him saying "Good job. Let the FBI handle the rest" with a weak smile on his face.

Silent filled up the room, until Hattori decided to be done with it "Just tell me one thing, Kudou" he braced himself and look into his eyes "Will you really kill someone for Neechan's sake?"

He knows that Hattori will come and asked this to him, but honestly, he doesn't sure what he would do himself. So he answered him "Honestly, I… don't know. I don't know what I'd do myself" he takes a deep breath and continues "But one thing I am certain of… I'd always choose her as my top priority" he had said that with a softened gaze and affectionate smile all over his face.

Hattori could only blink. It's amazing how he could say those words without even blushing. It left Hattori to wonder, what if Neechan hear this statement of him? And suddenly, an idea pops up in his head. He smirked before turning his face back to the still silent Kudou "Huh? Sorry I didn't hear you. I was wondering about something… could you repeat?" he asked him to repeat it, so he did as he told him to -while adding another thing- with that same expression as before "She is the most important person for me. So I don't know what I would do… But one thing I'm certain of, is that I'd choose her over everything" happy to hear that clearly, he smiled then walked out to the door "I know how it feels. But next time, restrain yourself better!" he mockingly said and flash a grin towards the now blushing Kudou.

After closing the door, he reached out his cellphone from his pocket and smiled when he knows that the recording was succeed "Revenge, Kudou. Revenge" he hums happily that made Kudou Yukiko, who has just arrived from her task of 'relocating' someone and made arrangement for breast-cancer-lifting surgery, tilting her head in confusion. But that could come later, because now she ought to make a report to their mastermind a.k.a her son. "They are safe now" she said with a gleaming eyes towards him, which he replied with just a smile and said "Thanks, mom" while she continues her blabbing "And he wanted to know when he could start his mission. He said he can't wait. Looks like he idolized you, Shin-chan" as she took off her shocking pink coat, her wig, and lastly brush her make-up along with the shocking-pink lipstick, Kudou Yukiko were back to her normal self.

"Where's Akai?" she asked him in the middle of texting her husband

"He is busy handling our leads. He'll inform us the progress later" he explained to his mom while eyeing her phone "What did you say to dad in your text?"

"Huh? How did you… well, never mind. I'm just updating him the recent progress, so you wouldn't have to repeat all over again once he arrives here"

"And when is that?"

"Hmm… about 5 hours or so" she answered while still texting her husband

"Then he'll arrive here in the middle of the night. Good. No one will suspect anything" he nodded while she just shrugged.

"How's Ran?" now a looks of concern filled her face "I texted Eri that she will spend the weekend with us and her friends from Osaka, but like you said, I didn't inform her about what had happened…"

"That's good enough. Ran is the one who will decide whether to tell her parents or not. In the mean time, I'll be by her side and take care of her" he said while blushing a bit, knowing that his mom will tease him with no end

"Obviously! Now, what are you waiting for? Go back to her already" she shushes him out of the room that full of millions of book while adding "You'll share your bed with her, okay? Since this house is unusually packed with people tonight, bear with it" with a sly grin on her face

"WHAT?!" surprised, he looked at his mom's face incredulously

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look. Just take it as a practice" she deadpanned him

"Be a gentleman but DON'T cross the line, it's as simple as that" she raised her forefinger in his face as an ultimatum. But instead of enlightens him, her words made him combust as she could see how red his face had become. She thinks this is quite interesting, to be able to look at her usually brilliant-minded son gaping his mouth and at a loss of words.

"B… But mom…" he tried to negotiate but she clearly shot daggers at him while saying "No but" and pushed him out of the room.

'Poor boy' she chuckled and slammed the door closed.

 **\- Friday, 08.40 P.M. Kudou Residence, Kudou Shinichi's Room -**

Knock-knock.

This is the first time he had to knock upon entering his own room.

After hesitating and unconsciously circling outside his room for about quarter an hour, making a zero-like shape of foot print while scratching his head, he finally decided to do the inevitable. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle down and pushed the door open.

There, lay his belov… cough-cough… his childhood friend on his bed -accompanied by Kazuha, mind you- smiling at seeing his face; his real face this time. He unconsciously smiles too, followed by a very warm and tender gaze towards her –that makes even Kazuha blushing at just seeing how sweet his face had become- before sat in other side of his bed. He examines her carefully, from the bruise on her cheek that being patched on, a little crack on the edge of her mouth, scratched wounds here and there, until he landed his gaze at her bandaged arm. The bullet hit through her right arm and grazed her left thigh, and only a millimeter away from her right cheek. He gripped his hands until his knuckles becomes white while he bent his head, turning away his closed eyes and gritted teeth from her face. Silent filled the room.

Being sensible, Kazuha had permitted herself, saying she'll let Kudou-kun takes his turn to nurse her. Then that way, she believes Ran will feel better and heal quicker.

"Mou, Kazuha-chan!" is all she could say with a blushing face that she replied with a wink and a 'Good Luck!' whispers on her ear.

After they were left alone, Shinichi finally lifted his face and looked into her eyes again. She could see the pain and guilt in his reflection, and before he could open his mouth to say he's sorry, she had stopped him by placing her forefinger in his lips.

"It's not your fault, Shinichi. I did it by my own will" she said with a really tender smiles adorned on her face

"But… I'm the one who…" he said with a forlorn expression

"I have choices. And I'm the one who choose to do it" she said firmly, wanting to get all of his guilt out of him

Upon seeing him not reacting, she continues "Say, do you remember that day when you lost your match on our 3rd year of middle school?"

"Huh?" he wasn't sure he heard her right as she absurdly changed the topic

"Even when you lost, you looked so cool back then" she smiled shyly as she recalled his appearance in her memory

"Uh… Huh?" it made him more confused, but the joy mixed in, made it more complicated for he wasn't sure how to feel towards the news. This was the first time she had said it, right into his face.

"And that day when we went to LA but get mixed up with the killer in NY instead" she asked while looked into his eyes, which "Yeah?" is the only thing he could muttered confusedly

"Even though I only remembered it recently, that time when you said 'I don't know what reasons people have for them to kill each other, but there's no reasons needed for people to help each other' was carved into my heart deeply" she said as she recites his words while smiling and continues "You know, Shinichi? You're always there for me. Your words and action has always penetrated my heart when I'm lost. Even when you weren't by my side, you're always held me up" as she said those, she could see Shinichi's eyes widened "I don't know if I could, but I wish I could do the same for you, Shinichi…"

He bent his head down again, makes it hard for her to see his expression. Without paying much attention to her fast beating heart, she decided to tell him everything she had always wants him to know "That was the first time I realized my feelings for you. I'm not sure when it had started… But one thing is sure: it had always been there, and it always will"

Like a final blow, it really did blow him up.

"Ran…" He stared at her with his widened eyes, like he had been struck by lightning. He just stayed still like that for a moment, before he surrendered and a smile crept into his lips "You are really… A though, troublesome case, you know?" he is smiling now, but she could see a glint in his teary eyes, mixed with tenderness and other emotions that's hard to describe. As his hand gently stroke her cheek -as if wanting to heal all her wounds- he bent his head forward until his forehead touched hers and he said "I love you…" with a soft voice. As he strengthened his touches, he bent his head slightly and stopped just right before his lips touched hers she could feel his warm breath mingling together with her own. Then she saw his blue orbs staring deeply into hers -as if asking her permission- which she answered by closing her eyes bit by bit. Just by then, he kissed her fully on the lips.

She could feel a warm wave spreading all over her body, making a tingling sensation she had no idea of what it called as. She also had no idea that kissing Shinichi could be this… this overwhelming she couldn't endure the tears that threatening to falls down her cheeks. His touches are so tender and sweet, as if telling her how precious she is to him. His gaze melted her heart as well as his smiles that could make her feels at peace. His kiss makes her heart beats faster every past seconds and only become worst when he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth instinctively, and he enters without hesitation. It happened naturally; it's both electrifying and addicting. She didn't know his kiss could make her feel like this. Neither of them wants to end this, even when they are panting from the tense and in the need of air. "Shinichi…" as she whispered his name, he landed a kiss on her forehead -a long and full of love kind of kiss- before he hugged her tight into his arms, never wanting to let her go anymore. They sighed in contentment in each other's embrace.

Only by this time, he feels like he is able to do anything. One of them is to bring the large crime syndicate into justice. Being together with the one he loves the most only strengthen his resolution to advance his plan of bringing them down. "You know… You are the reason why I can become who I am right now" he said interrupting their comfort silent, but she doesn't mind as it pleased her to hear it directly from his mouth "And I wouldn't become the Heisei Holmes if it weren't for you" at hearing this, she tilted her head asking "Is that so?" he chuckled and explained "I'm a curious by nature, it's true. The more complicated the puzzle is; the more intrigue I am to solve it. Yet, I would never be able to solve YOU, the toughest, most troublesome case I've ever had" he said while pinching her nose "Ouch"

"Am I really that troublesome?" she asked and bit her lower lips. "Yes. You are" was all he said in a very serious manner, that made her pout. At least she tried to pout, before a light laughter broke from her mouth "Take that, Mr. Great Detective!" He chuckled and suddenly said "I'm glad, though" and pausing for a moment before he shot her his most charming smile –the kind of smile that will added more fan girls into his already wide range of fans- she was so sure he could blind her only by smiling "I'm glad it's you whom I've fallen for"

After he feel contented on seeing how his words affected her, he kissed her again without any restraint. He pulled his lips too soon, though. It made her protest as a disappointment could be seen clearly in her eyes "And I'm glad, that you are the one whom I've given my first kiss to" he smiled and continued kissing her which she gladly accepted.

Knowing how deep and overwhelming his feelings for her, it's frightens him. It has always been there, but it deepened with all of the things that happened lately, making it hard to hold back as he couldn't hide it any longer.

He doesn't want to hide it from her ever again, whether the truth or his feelings.

Unbeknown to those two, someone was watching over them through micro camera installed in one of a dove's leg. He whistled upon seeing the heated moment between those two "Whoaaa… Easy, there… Meitantei" with a smirk but doesn't have any intention on turning off the screen at all. Instead, he was willing to enjoy the show to his heart's content. Well, at least he wouldn't broadcast their private moment to each and every one in the whole world. That is, if Tantei-san would be willing to cooperate with him. Otherwise…


End file.
